I knew I loved you before I met you
by Ellenwe
Summary: História entre Akito e Shigure, contém algumas cenas engraçdas, cenas de romance e principalmente muitas reflexões. Faz ligação com as minhas duas fics anteriores ' quando chegar a primavera' e 'flashbacks'
1. Chapter 1 Um verão turbulento

**I knew I loved you before I met you**

**Capitulo 1: Um verão turbulento**

**Nota da autora**: aqui estou eu novamente com mais uma fic de Furuba. Essa preenche as lacunas deixadas nas minhas fic anteriores 'Quando chegar a primavera' e 'Flaschbacks', mas com um enfoque em Shigure e Akito, principalmente nas transformações dela.

O título surgiu através de uma música do Savage Garden que diz

' I knew I loved you before I met, ( eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar)

I think I dreamed you into my life ( eu acho que sonhei com você minha vida toda)

I knew I loved you before I met, ( eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar)

I have been waiting all my life' ( eu estive esperando por toda minha vida)

Eu achei que essa música tinha tudo a ver com Shigure e Akito por causa do sonho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Nós 4 ( Kureno, Shigure, Hatori e Ayame) tivemos o mesmo sonho. No sonho uma ainda transparente Akito, apareceu e nos disse: em breve nós finalmente poderemos nos encontrar" Furuba capitulo 98

É verão, estamos em meados de julho. Completamente fora de si, Akito sai da Sede com uma faca na mão e vai em direção à Casa de Shigure, nas proximidades da casa ela encontra Tohru e Yuki voltando para casa felizes. Após culpar Tohru pro todas as suas infelicidades, parte para cima dela com a faca, mas Shigure entra na frente e Tohru e acaba levando a facada no braço. Mesmo assim, Tohru conversa com Akito e acaba conseguindo ajuda-la. Em sua casa, Shigure é tratado por Hatori enquanto Tohru cuida de Akito , a saúde dela é frágil e ela tem febre. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, Shigure insiste para que Hatori deixe ela passar a noite ali, ele permanece a noite toda a lado dela que não passa nada bem.

Shigure a observa enquanto mexe levemente no cabelo dela umedecido pela febre, observa como ela está pálida e batida, preocupado pensa em tudo o que aconteceu, nas oportunidades que teve de salva-la, de ajuda-la e não o fez. Sente-se culpado em ver o estado em que a pessoa que ele mais ama se encontra e em como ela e as coisas fugiram de seu controle.

- Mas ainda não é tarde, eu vou salva-la, eu prometo- diz baixinho, beija suavemente os lábios dela e se acomoda ao lado dela na cama.

No dia seguinte logo cedo, Hatori vem busca-la e ele a encontra na varanda observando Tohru pendurar as roupas no varal. Akito insiste para que Hatori a deixe ficar ali, e após Yuki e Shigure concordarem ele acaba por permitir que ela permaneça ali por uma semana. Hatori vai até a sede buscar algumas roupas para ela e Shigure a acomoda em seu quarto novamente. Cansada e frágil ela acaba por dormir o restante do dia, sendo que quando ela acorda já é noite e Tohru acabara de entrar no quarto com uma bandeja com seu jantar.

- Desculpe acorda-la- diz colocando a bandeja em cima de uma mesa- vim lhe trazer sua janta, sente-se melhor?- diz sorrindo.

Akito faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Venha eu te ajudo a se levantar- vai até a cama e a ajuda a se levantar, percebe que suas vestes estão manchadas de sangue e os lençóis também. Akito percebe também e fica embaraçada

- Não sei preocupe- diz Tohru sorrido- vamos jantar primeiro antes que esfrie, eu trouxe meu jantar aqui também assim eu te faço companhia.

E assim as duas jantam em silêncio. Akito com um olhar ainda triste observa a garota que é capaz de sorrir apesar de tudo o que já sofreu e apesar de tudo o que ela lhe havia feito ainda se oferecia para ser sua amiga. Terminam o jantar

- Venha comigo – diz Tohru abrindo o armário do quarto e pegando roupas limpas, depois puxa Akito pelo braço e a leva para o corredor e lhe mostra o banheiro- esse banheiro aqui só eu uso, os garotos usam o do andar debaixo, você pode usar esse aqui também, tome um banho, relaxe um pouco enquanto eu vou trocar os lençóis da cama do Shigure. Ah, o meu quarto é logo ali- apontando.

Quando Tohru volta encontra Akito em seu quarto já de banho tomado, parada diante da janela, ela chora. Tohru se aproxima e a abraça- não fique assim, porque não me diz o que está sentindo, o que está acontecendo? Porque não se abre para mim?

- Estou cansada disso tudo, dessa maldição, dessa família, dessa vida, não agüento mais- diz explodindo

- Não sei preocupe, nós vamos te ajudar, apenas permita que agente te ajude,venha,descanse um pouco- sorri e acomoda Akito em sua cama- vou ficar aqui cuidando de você a noite toda.

Akito se deixa ser levada por Tohru e deita na cama dela enquanto a garota acaricia seus cabelos, ela fecha os olhos, não demora muito para que se acalme e adormeça. Tohru a deixa dormindo e retorna para a sala.

- Como está Akito, Tohru?- pergunta Shigure- fui procurá-la no meu quarto e não a encontrei.

- Ela está no meu quarto, agora ela está dormindo, estou preocupada com ela, ela ainda está muito fechada, muito triste e não está bem de saúde, a febre parece não querer ceder.

- Bem, se ela não melhorar, chamarei por Hatori. Vou levá-la para o meu quarto

- Não se preocupe- diz Tohru- eu cuido dela essa noite- e volta pra o quarto.

Entretanto Akito não parece melhorar, ela tem febre a noite toda e se queixa de dores, mas parece se sentir protegida ao lado de Tohru e as duas dormem abraçadas.


	2. Chapter 2 As flores de cerejeira

**Capítulo 2: As flores de cerejeira**

**Nota da Autora**: esse capítulo teve como inspiração uma cena de um jogo de 'rpg' que eu jogo via msn com algumas pessoas. E a música que define esse capítulo é ' Crash and burn' do Savage Garden, porque eu acho que é tudo que o Shigure diria para Akito;

' Let me be the one you call ( deixe eu ser a pessoa a quem você chama)

If you jump I´ll break your fall ( se você pular eu impesso sua queda)

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night ( ergo você e vôo com você durante a noite)

If you need to fall apart ( se você precisar se despedaçar)

I can mend a broken heart ( eu posso concertar um coração despedaçado)

If you need to crash , then crash and burn you´re not alone ( se você precisarquebrar, então quebre e queime você não está sozinho) '

-----------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Tohru acorda e deixa Akito dormindo em sua cama, ela parece não ter mais febre.

Na sala ela encontre Shgure- Ohayo ( Bom dia) Tohru, como Akito passou a noite? – pergunta ele preocupado.

- Ohayo Shigure-san, ela teve febre, se queixou de dores a noite toda mas agora já está bem, ela ainda dorme.

- Vou vê-la- e sobe correndo.

Adentra o quarto de Tohru e observa Akito ainda dormindo em sua cama, senta na beira da cama e acaricia o rosto dela, ela já não tem mais febre, parece dormir tranqulamente. Acomoda ela melhor na cama e a cobre, espera ela acordar enquanto ainda a observa, espera por muito tempo pensativo, até que finalmente ela acorda, observa Shigure ao lado dela e sorri.

- Ohayo Akky-san, dormiu bem? – pergunta ele

- Ohayo Gure –san- responde ela ainda esfregando os olhos

Ele olha profundamente nos olhos escuros de Akito e nota o quanto eles estão tristes – Akky-san, gomen ( desculpe). Eu tive a chance de te salvar tantas vezes mas não o fiz, tudo o que aconteceu serviu para eu refletir sobre muitas coisas, para ver o quanto eu errei com você, o quanto todos nós erramos com você, mas eu prometo que vou te salvar, e vou ficar ao seu lado para sempre porque eu te amo, eu sempre te amei, eu vou te mostrar a vida aí fora que você nunca viveu, eu vou te fazer feliz e vou achar a cura para a sua maldição.

Akito senta na cama assustada com as palavras dele.

- Mas eu já feri tanta gente. Porque você e a Tohru querem tanto me ajudar?

- Porque acreditamos que ainda podemos te salvar dessa prisão, dessa maldição. Eu não deixarei que você machuque mais ninguém e nema si mesma.

- Mas e se eu fraquejar? Você vai me abandonar...

- Não, eu estou aqui prometendo que sempre estarei com você, não importa o que acontecer, ao meu lado você pode ser frágil, você pode fraquejar porque eu irei te apoiar. Fiz coisas que te prejudicaram e te deixaram mais triste. Eu estou aqui para te pedir desculpas e para te salvar, não vou mais deixar que você maltrate nem os outros e nem a si mesma. Viva sua vida antes que seja tarde

Ela o abraça com lágrimas nos olhos – Hai ( sim)

- Então, venha , vou te levar para um lugar hoje- e a puxa suavemente pelo braço para fora da cama- venha

- Mas eu não posso ir assim – diz ela sendo puxada, de pijama

- Claro que não, vamos até meu quarto pegar uma roupa sua, suas coisas estão lá.

Caminham até o quarto de Shigure, ele abre o armário- pronto, eu te ajudo a se vestir.

- Pervertido- empurrando ele para fora do quarto fechando a porta na cada dele. Começa a se despir , coloca uma calça escura e uma blusa preta, apesar de ser verão. Abre a porta do quarto - pronto

Shigure a olha com olhar de reprovação- Akky-san, vestindo roupas escuras e quentes nesse verão, vai acabar passando mal;

- Só tenho essas roupas, são minhas roupas de sair, mas... para onde vamos?

- S-U-R-P-R-E-S-A- passando a mão pelo ombro dela abraçando-a, caminham juntos. Pegam um táxi e cerca de 15 minutos depois param diante de um parque.

Adentram o parque. Está bastante calor e as cerejeiras estão forradas de sakura, as flores caem pelo parque formando um tapete de pétalas. Sopra uma brisa agradável e o sol brilha dando vida e cor a tudo ao redor. Vários casais passeiam pelo parque sorridentes.

Shigure continua abraçando Akito e eles caminham pelo parque. Ela olha tudo ao redor como uma criança descobrindo um mundo novo, observa as flores que caem, as crianças que brincam alegres, os casais que passeiam apaixonados. Shigure sorri satisfeito ao perceber que fez bem em lhe trazer para o parque. Param em frente a uma barraquinha de crepe.

- Então, do que vai querer? – pergunta ele

Ela olha sem entender- Não sei, nunca comi isso.

Shigure sorri- Deixe comigo- Então ele pede dois creps com recheio de chocolate e dá um na mão dela- tome, tenho certeza que vai gostar, só tome cuidado que ainda está quente, venha - puxando ela pela mão- vamos sentar ali na balança.

Assim os dois se sentam cada um em uma balança e comem o doce em silêncio. Akito continua a observar tudo ao seu redor enquanto Shigure a observa pensativo. Ela entãovê, não muito longe dali algumas crianças brincando alegres, algumas lágrimas, meia que involuntárias , caem de seus olhos. Shigure percebe, levanta-se , aproxima-se dela e a abraça.

- Akky-san, hoje não é dia de chorar, eu te trouxe aqui porque eu achei que ia te fazer bem ver um pouco da vida fora das grades daquela sede. Ver pessoas, ver as flores, sentir o sol aquecendo seu corpo, achei que tudo isso ia te fazer bem.

- Mas tudo isso aqui faz parte da vida que eu nunca tive, eu nunca vim em um parque, nunca brinquei com crianças...

- Eu sei, mas não pense mais no passado que te faz sofrer, pense agora no que você poderá ter ao meu lado, deixe eu te mostrar a vida que você nuca viveu, ainda dá tempo, eu vou te tirar daquela prisão, eu vou achar uma cura para a sua maldição, eu prometo.

- Mas e se não houver cura para a minha maldição? – olhando nos olhos dele- e se eu morrer?

- Então eu morro com você, não importa quanto tempo você ficou trancada na sede, nem quanto tempo você tem daqui para frente, a única coisa que importa é o tempo que estamos juntos e vai valer a pena- ele a puxa pelos braços e a envolve em um abraço reconfortante. Akito fecha os olhos e pode sentir o sol aquecendo seu corpo e o vento fresco esvoaçando seus cabeços, mais uma vez se sente viva, salva.

- Vamos- diz ele de repente- sente-se na balança, aposto como você nunca brincou em uma balança quando criança, mas agora você vai brincar- e começa a balançar ela , primeiro devagar e depois com mais intensidade. Ela fecha os olhos e sorri, sente o vento em seu rosto esvoaçando seus cabelos. Ela fica ali na balança até se cansar, então os dois se sentam debaixo de uma árvore, cansada, Akito adormece nos braços dele enquanto ele a observa.

Começa a escurecer, Shigure acorda Akito e eles pegam um táxi de volta para casa, mal adentram a casa de Shigure abraçados e sorrindo, se deparam com Hatori na sala com uma cara nada alegre.

- Shigure, como você pode ser tão irresponsável? Akito não está nada bem, ela tem tido febre, a saúde dela está frágil. Venha Akito, eu estava te esperando para te examinar.

Akito acompanha Hatori em silencio até o quarto do Shigure. Lá ele a examina e nota que ela não tem febre e parece melhor apesar de se queixar de dores. Assim que Hatori se retira . Akito toma um banho e desce para jantar.

Na sala Shigure e Hatori discutem.

- Shigure, você tem que parar de ser irresponsável- diz Hatori

- Mas eu só queria mostrar pra Akito a vida que ela nunca teve, só levei ela a um parque , não fiz nada demais.

- Sua atitudes sempre inconseqüentes, você vai acabar matando ela e ferindo muita gente. Shigure, ela está doente, está fraca e eu o proíbo de levá-la para qualquer lugar- diz Hatori se alterando.

Shigure nota Akito na porta ouvindo tudo e faz sinal para Hatori parar de falar, Hatori olha paraela que os observa assustada por verem eles brigando tão sério. O silencio domina o ambiente, ninguém diz nada, ninguém se meche. Tohru adentra a sala toda feliz vindo servir o jantar quando então percebe o clima no ar, não sabe o que fazer, então para quebrar o gelo chama todos para o jantar. Todos comem em silencio, o clima ainda é tenso.

Akito termina de jantar, pede licença para se retirar.

- Espere, Akito-san- diz Tohru- você vai dormir no meu quarto novamente?- pergunta sorridente.

- Não, Tohru, descanse- diz Shigure antes que Akito possa ao menos responder- hoje Akky-san irá dormir comigo- se levanta e abraça ela- hoje Akky-san é toda minha.

Akito cora, Yuki, Tohru e Hatori se entreolham assustados.

- Pervertido- murmura Yuki

Shigure não liga, sobe as escadas puxando Akito pelo braço. Hatori vai embora e Yuki e Tohru conversam na sala.


	3. Chapter 3 Lembranças de um passado

**Capitulo 3: Lembranças de um passado**

' Não se engane, este mundo é sombrio, tão sombrio quanto o futuro que te espera não há possibilidades nem esperanças, seu caminho será sempre escuro' Akito- Furuba 10

' Quero crer que não estou enganado. Quero crer que o mundo não é só aquele, um lugar escuro. Pode haver a chuva forte, mas o sol sempre voltará a brilhar. Não importa o quanto aquela dor me castigava, aquele carinho continuava a me acalentar, desde aquele dia' Yuki- Furuba 10

- Yuki-kun- começa Tohru se aproximando dele- como é para você estar mais uma vez morando na mesma casa que Akito? Sei que você não gosta dela.

- Hum, não é questão de gostar, é que é simplesmente difícil esquecer a minha infância, eu passei anos aprisionado naquela sede ouvindo Akito renegar o mundo, dizendo que o mundo era cruel, que não havia esperança para nós amaldiçoados, que meu futuro era negro, que eu jamais poderia viver uma vida normal. Eu quase consegui perder as esperanças como ele, quer dizer, ela, mas a imagem daquela garota que eu consegui ajudar, a sua imagem acalentavam o meu coração e me dava esperança para seguir em frente e acreditar que Akito estava errada, e ela estava, eu te reencontrei- se aproxima e acaricia o rosto dela- há algum tempo atrás eu podia dizer que Akito ainda me amedrontava, mas então, desde que eu estou com você, desde que eu abri o meu selo, ela não me amedronta mais. E agora que eu sei o segredo dela e voltei a conviver com ela, eu sinto pena dela, sei que ela sofreu desde cedo assim como eu, só que eu tinha uma esperança, que me fazia andar para frente, eu podia sair para ir á escola, ainda que me sentisse sozinho, eu pude fugir da sede e vir viver aqui, ela não. De todos nós ela parece ser a que mais sofre porque ela é tão prisioneira dessa maldição quanto nós, só que ela não passa de uma garota frágil e não tem coragem de jogar tudo para o alto e viver sua vida- diz com tristeza

- Mas acho que as coisas tendem a mudar, Yuki-kun, parece que ela resolveu viver um pouco sua vida, e decidir ficar aqui já foi um começo, além dela ter decidido ficar do lado da pessoa que ama, pois parece que ela e Shigure se amam

- Eu sabia que eles eram muito ligados desde criança e que ele ia muito visitar Akito, mas eu jamais poderia imaginar. Jamais desconfiei também que Akito fosse uma garota. Mas quem sabe encontrando o amor ela não se torna menos amarga e não implique tanto com os Juunish e seus relacionamentos, acho que todos nós temos o direito de tentarmos achar alguém que nos aceite dentro ou fora do clã- abraça Tohru

Tohru fica em silêncio pensando nas palavras dele.

Enquanto isso, no quarto Shigure acomoda Akito na cama e senta ao lado dela, meche suavemente nos cabelos dela.

- Gomen pela briga lá embaixo- começa ele.

- Shigure, eu estou com frio, me abrace- diz ela

Shigure se deita ao lado dela na cama e a abraça, percebe o corpo dela quente, abraça mais forte, percebe que ela transpira, coloca a mão no rosto dela e percebe que ela está com febre.

- Akky-san, você está com febre, vou chamar Hatori antes que você piore e ele me mate- se levanta da cama e já está na porta

- Não Gure-san, fique aqui comigo, estou com dor também

Volta a se deitar na cama preocupado e a abraça por traz- Akky-san, onde dói? Quer que eu busque algum remédio?

- Não, só estou com cólica, apenas me abrace- leva a mão dele até o ventre dela. Assim, com o calor do corpo dele, a dor diminui e ela consegue dormir.

No dia seguinte ela acorda se sentindo bem mais disposta. Mas com medo de que a saúde dela piore e que Hatori fique bravo com ele, decide deixá-la em casa. Ela continua silenciosa e triste, fala pouco mas observa tudo ao seu redor, não sabe como, nem porque mas tem alguma coisa no sorriso daquela garota que aquece seu coração e a acalma. Portanto ela passa a maior parte do tempo na companhia da Tohru e acaba por dormir no quarto dela a maioria das noites. Ela já não tem mais febre e sua saúde parece ir melhorando aos poucos.

Após cerca de 10 dias Hatori aparece para buscar Akito, já é de noite quando ele chega. Shigure está no seu escritório trabalhando em um livro. Yuki e Torhu estão na sala abraçados vendo televisão, Akito que dorme deitada no colo de Tohru enquanto a garota mexe nos seus cabelos, acorda assustada ao ouvir a campainha.

- Akito eu vim te buscar- diz ele- você precisa voltar para a sede, sabe que não pode se ausentar por muito tempo, sabe que precisa manter as coisas sobre controle- se ajoelha diante dela e leva ao mão ao seu rosto, percebe que ela não tem febre e que está com uma aparência bem melhor.

- Haa-san, vamos conversar - diz Shigure que estava parado na porta observando.

Os dois adentram o escritório do Shigure;

- Haa-san, deixe ela mais um tempo aqui, ficar aqui está fazendo bem para ela, ela nunca mais teve febre e a companhia de Tohru parece estar aos poucos abrindo o coração dela. Akito já não é mais a mesma, ela é aquela criança doce e meiga que vimos no sonho.

Hatori observa em silêncio, parece ponderar as palavras do Shigure- certo, mas um pequeno deslize seu e eu venho imediatamente buscar Akito. Ela fica mais uma semana aqui.

Enquanto isso na sala, vendo que Akito está sonolenta, Tohru resolve subir com ela para dormir também. Chegam no quarto e Akito vê um porta-retrato que nunca havia reparado antes, é a Tohru e uma moça de cabelos laranja.

- É sua mãe, não é? Você ainda sente falta dela?- pergunta

- Nani? Ah, sim é minha mãe. Eu ainda sinto falta dela, mas eu entendi que tenho que seguir adiante, minha mãe não gostaria de saber que eu deixei de fazer coisas por me apegar ao passado. Eu não me sinto mais tão sozinha , eu tenho vocês, eu tenho você- abraça Akito- e sua mãe?

Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas.

Tohru percebe que entrou num assunto delicado- gomen por ter perguntado

- Não, tudo bem, é que eu simplesmente nunca tive uma mãe igual a sua para poder abraçar, para poder conversar- diz com um olhar vago

- O que aconteceu com ela?

Akito começa a chorar- Aquela mulher, eu não sei se posso chamá-la de mãe, ela nunca foi como uma mãe para mim, sempre me dizendo coisas cruéis. Eu sempre vivi naquela sede abandonada, mais sobre os cuidados dos empregados. Meu pai era sempre gentil, estava sempre sorrindo, mas ele morreu quando eu ainda era criança me deixando sozinha. Aquela mulher sempre me tratava mal. Eu não agüento mais essa maldição, não agüento mais ficar naquela prisão que é a sede, todos querem fugir de mim e me odeiam, mas ninguém se importa com os meus sentimentos, eu também quero uma vida normal.

- Akky-san, não pense mais nas coisas do passado, não pense mais no que lhe traz tristeza e sofrimento. Você ainda pode mudar isso, pense no futuro, você está viva nesse exato momento e você pode mudar o seu futuro, você tem pessoas aqui que gostam de você: eu , o Shigure, o Yuki e o Hatori também. É só você deixar agente te ajudar.

Akito abraça Tohru, as duas ficam abraçadas por um bom tempo, pela primeira vez Akito estava realmente se abrindo para alguém. Tohru fica com ela até ela dormir, depois desce em silencio e pensativa para a sala. Shigure, Hatori e Yuki conversam na sala animadamente, mas logo param ao verem a cara triste da Tohru.

- Tohru, aconteceu alguma coisa? Akito está bem?-pergunta Shiugre

- Sim, ela esta dormindo. Hatori, Shigure, o que aconteceu entre Akito e a mãe dela?

Shigure e Hatori se entreolham assustados.

- Tohru, esqueça esse assunto que e melhor. Akito não gosta que se faça menção a esse assunto.., a não ser que... ela falou sobre isso com você ? – pergunta Hatori surpreso

- Sim

Os dois continuam olhando assustados e chegam a conclusão que se ela abriu um assunto tão delicado para Torhu, ela realmente está começando a se abrir

- O que ela te contou?- pergunta Shigure

- Quase nada, apenas se lamentou por não ter tido um amor de mãe

- Nós éramos muito pequenos para entendermos certas coisas – começa Hatori- existem coisas que não sabemos e tão pouco Akito. Só sabemos que o nascimento dela não foi desejado pela mãe, por motivos que ao certo não sabemos, talvez porque a mãe não queria dividir o amor do marido com ninguém. Akito já não era amada desde o ventre. Foi decisão da Ren criá-la como garoto e á Akito coube apenas aceitar. Ela alegou que Akito teria problemas em assumir o posto de patriarca e a herança do pai se ela fosse uma garota, mas o motivo real não era bem esse, Ren não queria uma outra mulher entre ela e o marido, ela não queria ter que dividir o amor do marido com uma outra mulher. Quando uma mãe tem um filho amaldiçoado ela reage de duas formas: ou ela o superprotege ou ela o rejeita, Akito enfrentou as duas situações. O pai dela a superprotegia, ela foi criada sem limites por ele, acreditando que era especial e podia fazer tudo o que quisesse, ele não fez por mal, creio que foi só uma tentativa de recompensar pela rejeição da mãe que, além disso, fazia questão de lembrá-la todos os dias que ela era amaldiçoada, que o futuro dela era sombrio e solitário porque cedo ou tarde todos a abandonariam e ela iria morrer sozinha. Com o tempo, essas palavras e a maldição iam deixando ela cada vez mais deprimida. Parte de sua personalidade e se seu comportamento são por causa da maneira que a mãe a trata ainda hoje. Outra parte é da maldição e das tradições da família. Akito é o 'deus' aquele que rege o espírito dos 12 e que domina sua almas. Isso faz parte da maldição, tem sido assim por centenas de anos na nossa família. Porém uma parte nossa queria acreditar que dessa vez seria diferente. Seria a primeira vez que Kami viria como uma garota, achamos que uma garota poderia amenizar um pouco os sofrimentos da maldição, mas o comportamento de Akito fugiu do nosso controle e nós não fizemos nada para ajudá-la, achamos que fugindo dela e tentando se libertar dessa prisão era a solução, mas nos esquecemos que ela sofre tanto quanto nós, ou até mais e que quer tanto se libertar como nós queremos. Estávamos tão preocupados apenas conosco mesmo todos esses anos que deixamos Akito para traz perdida e fazíamos vista grossa às suas maldades, que eram talvez uma forma de chamar atenção, de pedir ajuda. E então as coisas chegaram ao ponto em que estamos. Mas isso foi positivo até, Akito precisava ver o mundo desabando sobre ela para abrir os olhos e se permitir ser salva, acreditar que existe esperança, que o mundo aqui fora não é tão negro e solitário como ela pensa que é. E de alguma forma ela está se abrindo para esse mundo, graças á você, Tohru, parece que as coisas vão mudar. Akito é apenas uma garota frágil e covarde implorando para ser ajudada.

Quando Hatori termina de falar, Tohru com lágrimas nos olhos observa que todos ali presentes na sala, também choram. O silêncio domina o ambiente, todos parecem pensativos, absorvidos nas palavras dele.


	4. Chapter 4 Romance

Capítulo 4: Romance

'Sonhei com a pessoa amada. Desde então ... tudo havia fugido do meu controle, o afeto, esse desejo doce, triste e sedante. Eu quero que isso seja eterno, quero te-lo como algo definitivo. Eu vou conseguir, aquele juramento continua vivo dentro de mim' – Shigure, Furuba 3

No dia seguinte Tohru e Yuki sem cedo para a base secreta dele, enquanto Akito ainda dorme no quarto da Tohru. Shigure adentra o quarto, senta na beira da cama e observa ela dormir, sorri ao ver que seu semblante está tranqüilo e que ela tem uma aparência bem melhor.

Akito acorda e se depara com Shigure a observado, se assusta.

- Ohayo- diz ele acariciando o rosto dela- dormiu bem?

Ela sorri- Hai, mas o que está fazendo aqui? Onde está Tohru?

- Oras, eu vim aqui lhe fazer companhia, que bela recepção – diz bravo- E também tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Gomen ne- diz Akito e se senta na cama

- Como eu vi que você está recuperada, vou te levar para um lugar. Venha, vista-se que vamos sair. Na verdade eu trouxe algo que gostaria que você usasse para mim- sorri e lhe entrega uma caixa quadrada florida não muito grande, amarrada com um bonito laço

Ela pega a caixa e olha para o embrulho com curiosidade- O que tem aqui dentro?

-Abra- diz sorrindo

Akito desenrola o bonito laço que envolve a caixa e retira a tampa, dentro tem um vestido, ela olha para o vestido sem entender.

- Quero que você use para mim hoje- diz sorrindo

- Akito retira o vestido da caixa- é bonito, mas o que deu na sua cabeça em pensar que eu usaria um vestido? E meu segredo?

- Para onde vamos seu segredo não importa, é só para mim, imaginei que você ficaria meiga nesse vestido. Você não está na sede, ao menos uma vez lhe permita ser mulher por completo.

Ela cora- Hai, então saia para que eu possa me vestir- diz expulsando ele do quarto.

Demora bastante até que finalmente abre a porta do quarto trajando o vestido branco. O vestido é de manga curta, decotado deixando os ombros de fora realçando seus seios. É justo até a cintura e ligeiramente rodado até o joelho.Ela abre a porta do quarto meia encabulada.

Quando Shigure a vê sente vontade de agarra-la, mas se contém.

- Eu estava certo, você ficou meiga, vamos?- sorri e pega na mão dela

Pegam um táxi e ele a leva para almoçar em um aconchegante restaurante chinês do outro lado da cidade.Após o almoço pegam outro táxi e saem da cidade.

- Gure-san, para onde estamos indo? –pergunta olhando da janela

- S-U-R-P-R-E-S-A- diz se aproximando dela e lhe dando um beijo de leve nos lábios.

Cerca de 1 hora depois começam a subir a serra chegando em uma das propriedades da família souma, a casa de campo onde tem as fontes termais.

- Shigure- começa ela com um olhar de reprovação- não posso entrar ai usando um vestido, as pessoas me conhecem.

- Eu sei, já pensei nisso também, tome- he entrega um quimono preto- vista por cima.

Akito veste o quimono antes de descer do táxi. Na porta, o casal de empregados da casa se surpreendem ao ver o patriarca ali sem ter avisado com antecedência. Shigure pede para que eles preparem dois aposentos e o jantar enquanto eles vão sair para passear um pouco.

Shigure leva Akito em direção ao riacho, ela olha com curiosidade para tudo ao seu redor; já estivera uma vez ali mas nunca havia saído de casa.

Chegam nas margens no riacho, a garota retira o quimono preto e os chinelos e caminha por entre as flores de vestido e pisando descalça na grama fofa e macia. Ele se senta debaixo de uma árvore e apenas a observa e silencio, a garota branca, trajando um vestido também branco que se opõe ao negro de seus olhos e cabelos. O sol ilumina seu rosto e o vento esvoaça seus cabelos enquanto ela colhe flores, sorri, parece haver vida.

- Ainda se parece com uma garota, a garota pela qual eu me apaixonei antes mesmo de nascer- pensa

Então, ela se senta na beira do riacho e coloca os pés dentro da água que está fresca.

- ... mas que se transformou em uma bela mulher- se aproxima dela lentamente e a surpreende em um abraço.

Akito coloca a mão na água e começa a jogar nele, então ele desfaz o abraço, se ajoelha ao lado dela e faz o mesmo, mas antes que ele consiga molha-la ela se levanta e foge dele. Shigure é mais rápido, alcança ela com facilidade, pega ela no colo e pula dentro do riacho;

- A água está gelada- reclama ela- vou ficar doente desse jeito, e eu também não trouxe nenhuma outra roupa

- Não vai ficar doente não- preocupado- vamos sair daqui e você vai tomar um banho nas termas, vamos

Sai com ela de dentro do riacho e a coloca no chão, o vestido que era branco agora está encharcado e transparente marcando as formas de seu corpo, Akito cora embarassada. Shigure olha e tem vontade de agarra-la, mas se contém. Ajuda ela a vestir o quimono e voltar para a casa.

- Gure-san, eu não posso tomar banho nas fontes, vão descobrir o meu segredo.

- Não se preocupe, você toma banho comigo, na parte masculina mesmo, ninguém vai vir nos incomodar.

Akito olha para ele desconfiada

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou te agarrar nem ficar olhando você nua

Ela cora. Continuam andando de mãos dadas em direção à casa . quando chegam mais perto soltam as mãos.

Akito vai até o vestiário masculino mesmo para que ninguém desconfie. Deixa seu vestido e o quimono e enrola uma toalha acima dos seios e entra rapidamente na fonte para que ninguém a veja. Shigure adentra a casa e pede para que o jantar seja servido as 7 horas e para que ninguém os incomode nas fontes.

Então Shigure entra no vestiário pra se trocar também e então se dirige ate as fontes. Akito já está lá perdida em pensamentos de olhos fechados, ele sorri e a observa, observa sua pele branca e delicada, seus cabelos negros, as formas suaves de seu corpo semi-reveladas, permanece um tempo apenas observado extasiado pelo amor que sente por aquela garota, mas mantém uma certa distancia dela para não despertas a desconfiança dos empregados.

Tempos depois Akito abre os olhos- Shigure, não vi você entrando

Sorri- é porque você estava relaxando e eu não quis te atrapalhar

- Não inventou de ficar me olhando enquanto eu estava distraída não é?- pergunta com um olhar desconfiada

- Não, imagina- sorriso cínico- mas, a água está boa?- pergunta mudando de assunto.

- Sim, está, mas estou com fome.

- O jantar será servido as 7 horas, acho que ainda temos algum tempo até lá.

Akito volta a fechar os olhos e relaxa. Ficam em silêncio.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Shigure chama Akito e os dois saem das fontes, ele com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e ela com uma acima dos seios. Vão até o vestiário. Shigure não mais resiste ao vê-la tão sedutora e a puxa delicadamente pela mão e a beija. Abraça Akito bem apertado mas então, descuidadamente deixa a toalha dela se soltar, ela abaixa e pega a toalha e se enrola novamente toda embarassada, olha indignada para ele

- Gomen, foi sem querer

Mas já era tarde demais, Akito já tinha levantado a mão para lhe dar um tapa no rosto, mas Shigure segura o braço dela e a beija novamente.

Então, um de costas para o outro se trocam e vestem quimonos secos. Saem do vestiário e adentram à casa. O jantar acabara de ser servido. Os dois se ajoelham nas almofadas e se preparam para comer.

- Itadakimassu

E começam a comer em silêncio. No cardápio arroz, sushi e outras iguarias japonesas.Os dois estão em silêncio, Akito, ainda embarassada com o que aconteceu no vestiário, mal olha para ele.Shigure se diverte ao ver o jeito dela

- Você foi completamente louco em me agarrar dentro do vestiário, alguém podia ter visto.-cora

- Gomen, foi sem querer, eu me atrapalhei e soltei sua toalha, mas foi tentador te ver nua ...

Antes que ele termine voa um tapa no rosto dele.

- Ai Akky-san, você bate forte- fazendo drama. Ela ri

Nesse instante os empregados da casa adentram para cumprimentar o patriarca e avisarem que os aposentos já estão prontos.

Após o jantar, Shigure e Akito passeiam um pouco pelos jardins, até que ela diz estar cansada e se retira para ir dormir. Shigure a acompanha até seus aposentos e decide ficar com ela até que ela adormeça. Ajeita ela o futon e a abraça, percebe que se corpo está quente, se preocupa.

- Akky-san, você está com febre?- pergunta, preocupado, mas coloca a mão no rosto dela e percebe que está fresco- Não, ainda bem, se não Haa-san ia me matar. É isso que dá ficar tempo demais nas fontes- sorri e acaricia o rosto dela.

Akito nada responde, apenas observa Shigure por um tempo, então se aproxima dele e o beija. O rapaz a abraça novamente e suas mãos deslizam ate a cintura dela. Começa a desamarrar o cinto que prende seu quimono. Coloca a mão dentro do quimono dela deslizando-as pela pele macia dela e pelas formas delicadas e suaves de seu corpo. Retira o quimono deixando-a nua, também fica nu, se entregam um ao outro de corpo e alma e ainda nus, dormem abraçados.

O sol quente de verão nasce iluminando o quarto. Akito acorda e vê Shigure ainda em seus braços, sorri. Ele que estava semi-acordado a abraça apertado

- Ohayo, Akky-san, dormiu bem?

- Sim –sorri e começa a se levantar ainda nua. Shigure a puxa suavemente pelos mãos

- Fique mais um pouco comigo. Está gostando do nosso passeio?

Ela volta a se deitar ao lado dele- sim, parece um sonho, um sonho do qual não quero acordar.

- Isso é real, eu falei que ia te salvar e estou fazendo. Eu nunca mais vou te abandonar, a não ser que você me mande embora. Eu te amo, mas por instantes cheguei a pensar que você tivesse se esquecido disso quando...

- Não- ele a interrompe- eu nunca me esqueci nem do seu amor, nem da sua promessa. Eu estava sozinha e carente naquele dia e eu e Kureno acabamos nos envolvendo e confundindo os sentimentos. Mas eu não me arrependo, apesar de descobrir que não o amava, foi a primeira vez em que eu me sentir realmente mulher. Mas eu pensei que você tinha deixado de me amar quando dormiu com aquela mulher. Eu sofri porque me dei conta que realmente te amava.

- Você não entendeu nada, eu só dormi com aquela mulher porque você dormiu com o Kureno, e eu me arrependo porque meu ato te fez sofrer, e magoou e te distanciou de mim. Foi difícil te reconquistar depois disso. E apesar de eu já ter dormido com você algumas vezes, essa foi a primeira vez em que você realmente se abriu para mim e se entregou de corpo e alma- sorri e acaricia o rosto dela- Akky-san, esqueça tudo isso, se ficarmos pensando e lembrando disso não seremos capazes de viver o hoje , o que importa é que estamos juntos agora, que eu te amo e quero ficar ao seu lado.

- Eu também, você faz eu me sentir mulher

- Mas você sabe que não posso assumir nosso relacionamento, certo? Tão pouco poderemos nos casar ou você poderá ter filhos. Você também não pode ficar morando comigo na minha casa, embora essa seja a minha vontade.

- Sim, eu sei, também gostaria de tudo isso, mas não posso.

- Pois mesmo não podendo me casar co você, considere isso nossa lua de mel e a partir de hoje me considere como seu marido., pois eu te considero minha esposa e esse será nosso segredo

Ela sorri e beija ele. Mais uma vez eles se amam.Ainda ficam um tempo abraçados em silencio, até que decidem se vestir e ire tomar o café da manhã. Depois passeiam o dia todo, retornando somente no final da tarde, então pegam um táxi e retornam para a casa do Shigure.

Começa a escurecer, Akito observa da janela o sol se pondo, as arvores de cerejeira, as montanhas e então olha para Shigure ao lado dela e deita a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela não sabe o que terá que enfrentar daqui pra frente, nem o que vai acontecer, mas ela tem Shigure ao seu lado, ela não teme mais nada e sabe que juntos podem procurar a cura para a maldição. Cansada, ela adormece

Chegam na casa do Shigure já d enoite, Akito acorda quando o carro pára.Hatori já está parado na porta da casa com u olhar de reprovação pronto para dar uma bronca em Shigure, mas quando vê os dois abraçados descendo do carro muda de idéia. Apesar de Akito estar sonolenta, ela sorri e parece feliz, seus olhos te brilho, parecem ter vida.

O jantar já está servido e todos jantam animadamente


	5. Chapter 5 Um selo que se abre

CAPITULO 5: Um selo que se abre

" Esse mundo não é um mundo envolto em luz, mas isso não é tudo, não é apenas escuridão... Pode haver chuva forte mas o sol sempre voltará a brilhar..." Yuki  
( Fruits Basket 10 )

Nos dias que se seguem, Akito continua morando na casa do Shigure, ela tem se aberto bastante com Tohru e um pouco para Shigure também. Na maior parte do tempo Akito permanece na companhia de Tohru muitas vezes ajudando-a nos afazeres domésticos ou apenas observando. Ela ainda mais observa do que fala, mas sorri com mais freqüência e seu olhar já não é mais triste.

Quando Tohru está com Yuki, Akito fica no escritório do Shigure enquanto ele trabalha cm seu livro. Ela permanece em silencio pra não atrapalhar o trabalho dele. Mas as vezes ela não se agüenta e o abraça, ou então fica deitada no colo dele apenas observando. Algumas vezes ele ate tentava lhe dar algum de seus livros para ela ler mas tudo o que ele conseguia era despertar a fúria dela logo nas primeiras paginas. Ele se divertia com ela indignada ao ler seus livros.

Um dia Tohru saiu para fazer comprar e Shigure saiu para uma reunião na editora. Yuki também não estava em casa, Akito foi deixada sozinha, entediada, ela decide sair para dar uma volta. Está um dia agradável. Alguns pássaros a rodeiam e ela brinca com eles enquanto se afasta um pouco da casa. Ao longe observa Yuki cuidando de uma pequena plantação, se aproxima aos poucos curiosa.

- Uma plantação, é sua?- pergunta ela parando ao lado dele

Yuki se assusta, levanta a cabeça e a olha- Akito-san? Você por aqui?

- Gomen por ter te assustado, eu estava apenas caminhando e te vi de longe!- se ajoelha ao lado dele- O que você está plantando e colhendo?

Yuki que tinha voltado a mexer em sua plantação e estava de cabeça baixa e começa a explicar animadamente as coisas da plantação ainda sem olhar para ela.

- Morangos? Eu adoro morangos – ela o interrompe de repente.

- Mas eles ainda não estão em época de serem colhidos- explica ele- quando eu colher eles separo alguns para você.

- Yuki- começa ela depois de um tempo em silencio- eu estava errada durante todo esse tempo.

Yuki para o que esta fazendo e olha confuso para ela- nani?

- O mundo aqui fora não é como eu achava quer seria, existem pessoas capazes de nos aceitarem como somos, obrigada por ter trazido a Tohru para nossa família.

Yuki continua olhando assustado.

- Gomen pelas coisas que eu te disse- e abraça ele

Yuki continua sem reação, mas então ele se lembra da primeira vez em que ele chegou na Sede e estava chorando e o quanto o abraço dela lhe foi acolhedor,então ele também a abraça, só que agora quem chora é ela.

- Akito-san- começa ele calmamente- esqueça o passado que tanto nos faz sofrer, que tanto nos aprisionou. Nós temos que viver o futuro. O passado já foi e não pode ser apagado e eu não gostaria que fosse. Nós temos que transformar essas dores do passado em lição de vida usar os erros do passado para corrigir o presente, temos que abrir o nosso selo. Eu estou fazendo isso, se você fizer isso também será feliz.

- Hai- continua ela abraçando ele

- Vamos voltar?- diz ele depois de um tempo e de perceber que ela já está mais calma- Tohru já deve estar voltando com as compras para o almoço.

- Hai- largando ele e enxugando as lagrimas.

- Vamos, me ajude a carregar alguma coisa- e entrega para ela algumas verduras.

Caminham lado a lado em silêncio. Shigure e Torhu que voltavam conversando para casa e se assustam ao verem Akito e Yuki juntos e ela o ajudando a carregar os vegetais colhidos, assustada, Tohru derruba as compras no chão. Yuki se aproxima dela e a ajuda a carregar as compras, Shigure ajuda Akito a carregar as coisas também. Os dois caminham abraçados. Apesar do silencio , o clima não é pesado.

Chegam em casa, Akito se oferece para ajudar Tohru a preparar o almoço.Shigure e Yuki olham assustados. Tohru aceita a ajuda dela .Apesar de completamente atrapalhada na cozinha, Tohru tem paciência com ela e finalmente elas servem o almoço.


	6. Chapter 6 O retorno

CApítulo 6: O retorno

Nota da Autora: Finalmente sai um pouco do Cd do Savage Garden e coloquei uma música diferente aqui. Pena que eu só descobri essa música agora, ela seria perfeita para o começo da fic e até para o nome da minha fic...Bom eu ouvi essa música em português no musical ' O fantasma da Ópera, a música se chama: ' That´s all I ask" achei que tinha tudo a ver com Gure e Akito.

"No more talk of darkness,( não mais conversa sobre escuridão)  
Forget these wide-eyed fears. ( esqueça os olhos arregalados de medo)  
I'm here, nothing can harm you ( eu estou aqui, nada pode lhe fazer mal)  
My words will warm and calm you. ( minhas palavras irão aquecer-lhe e lhe acalmar)  
Let me be your freedom, ( deixe-me ser sua liberdade)  
Let daylight dry your tears. ( deixe a luz do dia secar suas lágrimas)  
I'm here, with you, beside you, ( eu estou aqui com você, do seu lado)  
To guard you and to guide you...( para guardar-lhe e lhe guiar)

Say you love me ( diga que me ama)  
Every waking moment, ( todo o momento de despertar)  
Turn my head with talk of summertime...( Mude meu pensamento com histórias de verão)  
Say you need me with you, now and always...(diga que você precisa de mim com você, agora e sempre)  
Promise me that all you say is true ( prometa que o que você diz é verdade)  
That's all i ask of you...( é tudo que eu peço a você)

All I want is freedom, ( tudo o que eu quero é liberdade)  
A world with no more night... ( um mundo com sem noite)  
And you always beside me ( e você sempre ao meu lado)  
To hold me and to hide me... ( para me abraçar e me esconder)

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... ( então diga que irá dividir comigo um amor, uma existência)  
Let me lead you from your solitude... ( deixe-me te guiar da sua solidão)  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...( diga que você precisa de mim aqui, ao seu lado)  
Anywhere you go, let me go too ( para qualquer lugar onde vá, deixe-me ir também)

That's all i ask of you...( é tudo o que te peço)

Agora, em paz com seu passado, após cerca de 1 mês morando na casa do Shigure, Akito está praticamente mudada, ela passou a se abrir mais com as pessoas, aprendeu a usar a maldição não como algo ruim , mas com esperança, esperança de que é possível viver, ser feliz e ser aceito mesmo sendo amaldiçoado.

Quando, na metade de agosto, Hatori apareceu para buscar Akito ele encontra uma cena um pouco difícil de acreditar, ela está usando um vestido branco e está na cozinha ajudando Tohru a preparar o almoço, ela está sorrindo e já não parece mais aquela garota triste de 1 mês atrás. De repente Akito percebe a presença de Hatori na porta

- Olá Akito- começa ele- precisamos conversar- diz serio.

- Olá Hatori-san , você veio me buscar não é? – pergunta ela ainda sorrindo.

- Sim- responde preocupado- você já está faz 1 mês fora da Sede, as coisas estão fugindo do controle de novo, eu disse que você estava viajando para cuidar de sua saúde e já correm boatos de que você esta quase morrendo. O posto de patriarca já esta sendo reivindicado por você sabe que. Eu queria poder te deixar aqui para sempre, mas você é A patriarca da nossa família e precisa voltar para a sede para colocar as coisas em ordem.

- Eu sei, Hatori, eu sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer, eu fui muito feliz aqui, e eu levo os momentos em que eu vivi aqui para sempre comigo,e isso vai servir para mim como uma esperança para eu continuar caminhando, para eu continuar acreditando. Por favor, apenas deixe que eu fique aqui só hoje, venha me buscar só de noite- implora ela

Shigure apenas observa da porta.

- Está certo- diz Hatori observando que Akito tem um olhar sereno.

- Fique para almoçar conosco, Hatori- insiste Tohru

Ele aceita o convite e Tohru começa a servir o almoço, todos comem animados.

Depois do almoço, Akito simplesmente some. Shigure, preocupado a procura pela casa e a encontra sentada no telhado, sobe até ela e se senta ao seu lado.

- Akky-san, tudo bem? O que está fazendo aqui em cima?- pergunta ele

- Queria ficar um pouco sozinha, pensar na vida

- Gomen- diz se retirando

Ela o puxa pelo braço- Fique comigo, me faça companhia- sorri

- Hai- e ele se senta novamente ao lado dela e a abraça- esta triste por ter que ir embora, não é?

- Um pouco- responde ela deitando a cabeça no ombro dele- mas eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, eu sabia que não poderia ficar aqui para sempre, eu fui feliz aqui, e levo essa felicidade comigo para a sede, é isso que vai me dar forças para seguir adiante e ter esperança- sorri com uma lagrima nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe, não se esqueça da minha promessa, eu nunca vou te abandonar . Nós estamos juntos agora , não se esqueça do nosso segredo, você é minha esposa, irei te visitar na sede todos os dias e sempre que puder trarei você aqui para passar o dia com agente ou te levo para passear. Não se preocupe que não ficará mais aprisionada na sede. Não irei cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes- sorri e olha nos olhos dela com sinceridade

Akito se aproxima dele e o beija. Permanecem um bom tempo ainda no telhado juntos ate que decidem descer.

Passam uma tarde agradável, Akito tenta se animar, mas hora de sua partida se aproxima. Ela sobe até o quarto do Shigure, retira o vestido e coloca suas habituais roupas masculinas, abre o armário e pega suas roupas que estavam lá, observa as roupas de Shigure ali no quarto, pega um dos quimonos dele, sente o cheiro da pele dele, olha para a cama dele e lembra-se das noites em que ele passara acordado cuidando dela, ou das vezes em que eles dormiram abraçados. Uma lagrima cai de seus olhos. Deixa o quimono em cima da cama, pega logo suas coisas e sai dali. Já está na beira da escada para começar a descer quando olha para a porta do quarto da Tohru, adentra então o quarto, olha para o porta-retrato da mãe carinhosa abraçando a filha. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas novamente, olha para a cama da Tohru, onde muitas vezes a garota escutara pacientemente seus desabafos e onde muitas vezes acabaram por adormecer abraçadas, enxuga as lágrimas, fecha a porta e sai do quarto carregando uma bolsa com suas roupas.

Hatori já está na porta esperando por ela. Akito abraça Tohru chorando- Arigato- diz ela

- Não se preocupe- diz Tohru abraçando afetuosamente- eu vou te visitar sempre que eu puder lá na sede.

Akito agora abraça Yuki que corresponde ao abraço mas não diz nada.

Por fim Akito se aproxima de Shigure para abraça-lo.

- Não, Akky-san, eu vou com você até a sede- sorri e pega a bolsa que ela carregava- vamos? Ah, Tohru e Yuki, talvez eu não volte para casa hoje- diz na maior naturalidade- portanto comportem-se

Akito cora, Yuki e Tohru se entreolham abismados

Shigure e Akito adentram o carro de hatori. Akito vai no banco de trás, encosta a cabeça no vidro da janela e vai observando as casas que passam, as pessoas que caminham apressadas para casa, as crianças que brincam; tudo parede ter vida.

Chegam na Sede, Shigure se oferece para acompanha-la até seu quarto e Hatori vai para sua casa. Adentram a Sede, os empregados recepcionam Akito felizes por verem o patriarca de volta e com uma aparência bem melhor.

Shigure a acompanha até seu quarto que é um quarto simples, quase sem mobílias, só o futon estendido no meio do quarto e uma mesa retangular sem nenhum enfeite. Apesar da simplicidade e da tristeza que paira no ar, o quarto é amplo e tem um janela grande que dá para o jardim e permite com que o quarto seja bem arejado. Em uma das paredes, perpendicular à janela tem um grande armário onde ela guardas seus pertences e na mesma parede a porta que dá acesso ao banheiro com uma enorme banheira. No lado oposto á janela fica a porta de entrada.

Shigure já entrara ali varias vezes.mas mesmo assim ele fica olhando tudo ao redor enquanto ela vai direto para o armário guardar suas coisas.

- Akky-san, o seu quarto é muito triste, é vazio, não tem vida aqui . Preciso dar um jeito nisso- diz enquanto a observa.

Ela parece não ouvir ele, parece triste, Shigure percebe, tranca a porta do quarto e sem que Akito perceba, se aproxima dela e a abraça. Ela é surpreendida no abraço. Ele a beija enquanto começa a despi-la. Já nua, ele a pega no colo e a deita no futon que é grande e confortável, ele também se despe e os dois se amam.

- Okaeri ( bem vinda) Akky-san- diz Shigure acariciando o rosto dela, ainda abraçado a ela- Posso ficar essa noite?

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça – Arigato

- Você estava triste, eu não podia deixar você passar a noite aqui sozinha

Ela se aconchega nos braços dele e, protegida, adormece.

Amanhece, o sol de verão inunda o quarto trazendo vida. Shigure deixa Akito dormindo e vai até os jardins, pede ao jardineiro que corte algumas rosas vermelhas. Coloca as rosas em um vaso e deixa na mesinha, pega uma rosa e coloca ao lado dela, beija ela suavemente nos lábios e sai sorrindo.

Akito acorda e a primeira coisa que observa ao se virar no futon é a rosa vermelha que Shigure deixou ao lado dela, pega a rosa e sorri, levanta-se começa a se vestir esfregando os olhos sonolenta. Já está vestida quando alguém bate na porta lhe trazendo seu café da manhã. Ela abre a porta sorrindo, a empregada, que no mínimo estava esperando encontrar Akito ainda deitada e de mau-humor por causa do calor, estranha ao vê-la abrindo a porta toda sorridente. Entretanto, a alegria de Akito parece diminuir ao ouvir o recado da empregada, ela toma seu café da manhã correndo e se dirige até o salão principal da sede.

No salão, uma mulher a espera, tão bela quanto ela, porém com cabelos negros e longos e usando roupas provocantes que realçam as formas de seu corpo. A mulher olha para Akito com um ar de superioridade. Em silencio se aproxima dela e leva a mão até o rosto da filha e olha nos olhos de Akito.

- Vejo que voltou de sua viagem completamente recuperada, pensei que estava morrendo pela longa ausência, mas vejo que está muito bem, bem até demais.

Akito continua em silêncio mas a raiva pelo cinismo daquela mulher vai tomando conta dela aos poucos.

- Seus olhos tem um brilho diferente, têm vida, tem amor- continua a mulher- não me diga que você andou traindo novamente nosso segredo. Pensa que não sei que você já dormiu com o Kureno e o Shigure? Resolvi fazer vista grossa, mas pelo jeito vai acabar dormindo com todos os Juunishi um a um e acabar revelando nosso segredo- aperta o rosto dela

Lágrimas de raiva caem do rosto de Akito- As palavras dela são tão cruéis- pensa

- Responda garota, o que andou aprontando aí fora? Pois saiba que no final, todos vão te abandonar e você vai morrer sozinha e então eu serei o patriarca dessa família e herdarei tudo o que devia ser meu por direito.

- É isso que você sempre quis, não é? – diz Akito enfurecida- você sempre quis o lugar do meu pai e agora o meu, você sempre desejou minha morte, porque não me matou quando ficou sabendo da minha existência?- grita

- Porque todos já sabiam, não tinha mais como. E você roubou todo o amor e a atenção do meu marido. Por sua culpa meu marido não me tratava como eu merecia. Mas você vai morrer sozinha com a sua maldição.

Nesse instante Shigure que estava no corredor e ouvira entra correndo no salão e puxa Akito para fora dali no exato momento em que ela ia explodir.

- Akky-san, vamos embora daqui- diz ele

Akito se deixa ser levada sem reclamar, ela chora descontrolada. A mulher ainda vai atrás dela no corredor mas é interceptada por Hatori.

Shigure conduz Akito até o quarto dela e então ele a abraça carinhosamente

- Akky-san, não fique assim, não vale a pena, não estrague todos os momentos bons que viveu por causa de algumas palavras.

- Mas Gure-san.

- Shhhh- interrompe ela- não deixe que ela te fazer mais essas coisas, o que ela diz não é verdade, você não vai morrer sozinha e nem vai ficar sozinha. Teve provas disso no ultimo mês.

Ela o abraça forte. Hatori entra no quarto e se aproxima dos dois.

- Akito, tome esse chá e esse calmante, vai ajuda-la a relaxar e a se acalmar.

Akito se solta de Shigure, pega o chá e o comprimido.

- Está tudo bem, Hatori, ela já se acalmou, não precisa mais do comprimido – pegando-o da mão dela – tome só o chá, Akky-san

Akito se ajoelha no futon e toma o chá em silêncio. Shigure e Hatori saem do quarto para conversar.

- Como Akito está?

- Ela está mais calma agora. Cheguei a pensar que Ren ia colocar tudo a perder. Ela estava tão bem esses dias na minha casa, de repente ela volta pra sede e recomeçam os problemas.

- Pois é, mas ela não pode fugir dos problemas para sempre, tem que aprender a encara-los. Mas também Ren não mede palavras, ela só veio aqui para perturbar a paz de Akito. Estou preocupado que ela volte a ter uma recaída.

- Não se preocupe Haa-san, eu vou ajuda-la, ela não vai ter uma recaída porque vou ficar ao lado dela- diz Shigure se animando.

- Se precisar, mande me chamar, vou dar instruções aos empregados que não permitam que Ren procure Akito.

Shigure entra no quarto novamente e encontra Akito da mesma forma que a deixou.

- Akky-san- diz se aproximando dela e colocando a mão no rosto dela- eu trouxe uma surpresa para você, vamos, anime-se – entrega pra ela uma caixa.

Ela abre a caixa com curiosidade, dentro da caixa tem um enfeite para colocar na janela, um barbante feito de tsurus e uma flor feita de origami.

- Isso vai deixar seu quarto um pouco mais alegre- diz sorrindo- lembra-se dessa flor?

- Sim- sorri- mas ate hoje não aprendi a faze-la

- Não se preocupe, eu te ensino, mas antes quero que tome um banho e se arrume, vamos sair para almoçar.

Akito toma um banho, coloca sua habituais roupas escuras e os dois saem para almoçar em um restaurante chinês. A garota volta sorrindo para a sede, shigure a deixa em seu quarto descansando e volta para sua casa pois ainda precisa terminar uns textos.


	7. Chapter 7 A casa de praia

Capitulo 7: A casa de praia

Alguns dias se passam, excepcionalmente Shigure não veio visitar Akito nesse dia. A garota, triste, passou o dia todo sentada na janela esperando por ele e se recusando a comer ou sair dali. No final da tarde, Hatori aparece ali preocupado com ela após uma das empregadas da casa tê-lo mandado chamar.

Hatori adentra o quarto, observa Akito sentada na janela co um olhar triste e a comida intocada na mesinha, aproxima-se dela

- Akito-san, o que aconteceu? Está doente?- pergunta ele

- Shigure não veio , nem ontem, nem hoje. Ontem eu sabia que ele não viria pois ele tinha coisas a resolver, mas ele prometeu que viria hoje.

Acaricia o rosto dela- não fique assim, vai acabar doente. Shigure deve ter tido algum problema. Se quiser eu ligo para ele para saber o que aconteceu, mas você precisa comer, venha- puxa gentilmente ela pela mão.

Akito começa a comer sem vontade.

- Akito , como você está se sentindo fisicamente? O calor a está incomodando? Esta com dor de cabeça?

-Não, estou bem

- Seu sangramento não veio então, não é?

- Não – responde indiferente

- Deve ser efeito prolongado do uso do anti-concepcional. Vamos parar com o remédio, se não normalizar faremos alguns exames para saber se tem algum problema

- Não sei porque essa preocupação, eu nem me sinto mulher, eu nunca serei mãe também

Hatori olha sem saber o que falar. Nesse instante Shigure adenttra o quarto todo sorridente

- Gomen pela demora, Akky-san

Ela corre e o abraça- Pensei que tinha me esquecido.

- Eu não prometi que viria? Pois aqui estou e tenho uma surpresa- mostra pra ela uma chave- peguei uma das propriedades da família emprestada e vamos para a praia aproveitar o final de semana de verão

Akito nada diz, apenas olha para ele.

- Vamos Akito, anime-se , vamos arrumas suas coisas.

- Não, Shigure, Akito precisa terminar de comer, depois conversamos sobre o assunto.

Shigure e Hatori deixam Akito no quarto e saem.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Shigure preocupado- Ela está doente?

- Akito ficou o dia todo te esperando, você acha justo fazer isso com ela?- bravo- Olha o estado em que ela estava ?

- Eu estava resolvendo assuntos na editora ainda e também fui buscar a chave da casa de praia, mas agora estou aqui, não estou?

- Certo, e vocês vão mesmo para a praia? Acho que vão precisar de mim lá, não?

- Sim, se Akito quiser ir, gostaria de aproveitar o final do verão só nós dois na praia. Não precisa ir Hatori, eu cuido de Akito

- Certo, então boa viagem- diz friamente

- O que? Agora não era hora de reprovar minha atitude inconseqüente e me dar um sermão? – cara de desespero

- Não

- Como não? Sabe como eu me sinto desprezível quando você adota essa postura

- Você está certo, Shigure, Akito está bem graças ás suas irresponsabilidades. Você e Tohru conseguiram tirar Akito da escuridão que a cercava. Cuide dele e qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Shigure olha abismado, então adentra o quarto e começa a arrumar as coisas da Akito enquanto ela apenas o olha sentada na almofada.

- O que foi, Akky-san não quer ir para a praia comigo?- pergunta ele após perceber que ela continua imóvel.

- Lógico que quero- responde se entusiamos

- Então vamos- pega na mão dela e a puxa delicadamente

Saem do quarto e da casa, na porta da sede um motorista já ao aguarda para leva-los para a casa de praia. Chegam lá após cerca de 2 horas de viagem. A casa de praia é grande e arejada, já e de noite. As duas empregadas da casa recepcionam Shigure e o patriarca e preparam seus aposentos. Assim que as empregadas se retiram, Shigure se muda para o quarto de Akito que já está acomodada na cama pronta para dormir.

O quarto é grande, tem uma cama de casal, um armário e uma sacada que dá de frente para a praia.

- Akky-san, posso dormir aqui com você- já se acomodando na cama ao lado dela.

Akito faz que sim com a cabeça, se cobre e vira de costas para ele.

-Akky-san, está brava comigo porque eu não fui te ver ontem e porque só fui te ver tarde hoje, não é? Gomen, tive coisas a resolver e estava preparando nossa vinda para cá

Akito nada responde, Shigure se aproxima e a abraça, ela já adormecera. Ele lhe beija o rosto e fica abraçado a ela ouvindo o barulho das ondas do mar.

Amanhece, o sol brilha intensamente lá fora anunciando mais um dia quente de verão. Akito acorda e se vê nos braços do Shigure, fica observando-o enquanto ele dorme, até que decide se levantar, toma um banho para refrescar. São do banheiro trajando apenas um quimono e não mais encontra Shigure no quarto, estranha até que é surpreendida por um abraço

- Ohayo Akito-san, dormiu bem?- pergunta ele

Akito sorri- sim

- Quem bom, vamos tomar nosso café da manha e depois vamos dar uma volta na praia para aproveitar a bela manha- diz abrindo a porta da sacada e deixando a brisa suave entrar.

Akito sai na sacada e se maravilha com a cena diante de seus olhos: a casa fica de frente para a praia e ela pode ver o mal azul brilhando intensamente pela luz do sol. O seu também está azul se confundindo com o azul do mar no horizonte. A areia branca e as pedras também têm um brilho especial iluminados pela luz do sol e as arvores ao redor da casa e na extensão da praia parecem ter vida. Algumas gaivotas branca sobrevoam a praia

Ela fecha os olhos e sente a brisa suave em seu rosto esvoaçando seus cabelos. Shigure sorri satisfeito e abraça Akito.

- Vamos, se arrume para descermos, ou quer ir assim para a praia?

Akito adentra o quarto, retira seu quimono e coloca uma calça e uma camisa escura enquanto Shigure vai se trocar no banheiro. Sai de lá vestindo uma camisa e uma bermuda ( Nota da Autora: vocês conseguem imagina Shigure assim?nem eu..hahaha) Ele olha para Akito com olhar de reprovação

- Akky-san, tem certeza que vai sair assim? Porque não veste roupas mais frescas?

- Não, vou assim mesmo, e você, vai _assim_?

- Lógico, estamos na praia, estamos só nos dois aqui e está bastante quente lá fora, mas se prefere ir assim não irei me opor, vamos – pega na mão dela.

Descem para tomar o café da manhã que já está servido na sala, depois saem para a praia. Está realmente quente lá fora. Shigure estica a toalha na areia e se senta, estica a mão e convida Akito a se sentar ao seu lado, então a abraça e ficam olhando o mar juntos e em silencio.

- Akky-san, acho que vou entrar na água para me refrescar um pouco- diz depois de um tempo, retira a camisa- não quer vir comigo?

- Lógico que não, não posso entrar no mar de roupa e a água deve estar gelada também e irei ficar doente.

- Como quiser- beija suavemente seus lábios- eu já volto- e vai para o mar

Da praia Akito observa Shigure , um tempo depois ele sai do mar e vai em direção a ela e a abraça todo molhado deixando-a molhada também, ela só olha de cara feia para ele mas não diz nada. Ele estranha a reação dela mas volta a se sentar na toalha para se secar, então ela apenas deita a cabeça no ombro dele e continua olhando para o mar.

Shigure sorri e então leva a mão ate o rosto dele e então percebe que ela transpira alem do que seria normal, olha para ela e percebe que ela está um pouco pálida.

- Akky-san, você está bem?- preocupado

- Não sei, estou me sentindo um pouco tonta.

- Eu lhe avisei para vestir algo mais fresco- diz preocupado- vamos voltar, não quero que passe mal- puxa ela delicadamente pela mão e recolhe a toalha, abraça ela e voltam para casa, vão diretamente para o quarto.

No quarto ele a leva para o banheiro e lhe prepara um banho frio. Enquanto esperam a banheira se encher ele a ajuda a se despir e depois a ajuda a entrar na banheira, decide então tomar um banho junto com ela.

- Akky-san, a temperatura da água está boa para você?Sente-se melhor

- Não, estou com frio- responde encolhida em um canto da banheira.

Ele se aproxima e a abraça- Está com febre, e melhor ficarmos mais um pouco aqui ate abaixar um pouco sua febre. Não deveríamos ter ficado a manha toda no sol. Da próxima vez você ficará debaixo do guarda-sol e se protegerá com um chapéu alem de usar roupas mais leves.

- Hai- deita a cabeça no ombro dele ainda tremendo de frio.

Shigure ainda continua abraçado a ela por um tempo, acaricia seus cabeços e olha preocupado. Após um tempo, vendo que ela ainda está tremendo de frio, decide que é melhor leva-la para o quarto. Sai da banheira, se enrola em uma toalha e a ajuda a sair, vão para o quarto, deixa ela sobre a cama enquanto abre o armário e pega um quimono para ela, ajuda-a a se vestir e a acomoda na cama.

- Akky-san, descanse um pouco, vou buscar um pouco de gelo para você

Desce ate a cozinha ainda enrolado na toalha e volta trazendo o gelo, encontra Akito dormindo, coloca o gelo debaixo da cabeça dela e a acomoda melhor na cama. Senta-se ao lado dele e a observa enquanto brinca com os cabelos negros dela. Apesar da febre, a garota dorme tranqüila e só acorda no final da tarde e sentindo-se melhor e sem febre. Encontra Shigure deitado ao lado dela na cama dormindo ainda enrolado na toalha. Acaricia os cabelos dele e lhe beija de leve os lábios , mas ele acorda assustado.

- Akky-san, me assuntou- acaricia o rosto dela percebe que ela não tem mais febre- que bom que melhorou, me deixou preocupado.

- Gomen, é por isso que não gosto do calor, em sempre me sinto mal

- Não se preocupe-sorri- mas parece que dormimos a tarde toda, e eu estou com fome, vamos descer para comer alguma coisa?- mas então olha para fora e vê que já está começando a escurecer- Tive uma outra idéia, vamos, vista-se

Akito olha para ele sem entender, mas começa a se vestir, coloca uma calça e uma camisa, Shigure também se veste. E de mãos dadas, Shigure a leva para a praia. A praia já está mais deserta. Shigure puxa Akito pela mão e os dois se sentam em uma pedra, ele a abraça carinhosamente enquanto olham para o mar e observam o sol se pôr e silêncio. Está um belo entardecer, o sol se esconde vermelho por traz do mar deixando a água com um tom avermelhado. O sol termina de se pôr e algumas estrelas começam a surgir no céu. Shigure abraça Akito e a beija. Ficam ali um bom tempo olhando o mar, a lua, as estrelas. Até que começa a esfriar um pouco e eles decidem voltar para casa.

O jantar já está servido e eles comem e depois ainda permanecem um tempo na sala até que decidem ir para o quarto. No quarto, Shigure tanca a porta e agarra Akito, a garota se surpreende mas não oferece resistência, então ele começa a despi-la lentamente e mais uma vez a garota se entrega a ele. Dormem abraçados sob a luz do luar que penetra pela janela.

Amanhece, a luz do sol penetra pela janela, Akito acorda, beija suavemente os lábios do Shigure e começa a se vestir, coloca o vestido que ele lhe deu e depois um quimono por cima, desce até a cozinha, o café da manhã já está pronto, coloca-o em uma bandeja e leva até o quarto. Adentra o quarto e encontra Shigure sentada na cama a esperando.

- Bom dia, Akky-san

Ela coloca a bandeja diante dele e lhe beija- Ohayo, trouxe o nosso café da manhã

Shigure sorri e começa a se servir. Tomam o café da manha animados.

- Gure-san, vamos dar uma volta na praia?

- Akky-san- acaricia o rosto dela- ontem você passou mal por causa do sol quente, não quero que passe mal hoje de novo.

- Mas hoje eu vou colocar roupas mais leves – retira o quimono

Shigure sorri ao ver que ela está usando o vestido- então vou me arrumar- se enrola no lençol e se levanta, veste uma bermuda e uma camisa- vamos – pega a bandeja e descem. Deixam a bandeja na cozinha e saem para a praia.

A manhã de verão está tão bela e agradável, os dois decidem caminhar na beira da praia, a água está fresca e límpida. Caminham por um tempo conversando animadamente, com os corações leves. Chegam a uma das pontas da praia, lá várias pedras avançam em direção ao mar. Akito pega Shigure pela mão e começa a caminhar por entre as pedras.

- Akky-san, vai com calma ou podemos escorregar.

- Não se preocupe- diz ela sorrindo enquanto continua puxando ele pela mão. De repente grita

- Akky-san, o que foi? Você me assustou.

- Olha, um peixinho preso por entre as pedras- larga da mão dele e se abaixa diante do peixinho- ele ainda está vivo.

Shigure se abaixa diante dela- coloque ele no mar de volta.

- Não, tenho medo de machuca-lo

- Deixa que eu te ajudo- pega o peixinho com cuidado e coloca na mão dela- pronto, agora é só solta-lo no mar.

Akito pega o peixinho com cuidado e se ajoelha na pedra bem próxima do mar, solta o peixinho e fica observando ele ir embora.

Shgure apenas a observa e sorri- parece uma criança

Então uma onda mais forte bate sobre a pedra e deixa Akito encharcada. Ela olha brava enquanto Shigure ri.

- Você está rindo é? Pois vou empurra-lo no mar.

Pega no braço dela- se me empurrar você vem comigo- sorriso malicioso.

Ele tenta se soltar dele e então o empurra, mas ele a abraça forte e cai com ela dentro do mar.

- A água está fria e agora estou encharcada- reclama ela

Shigure a abraça- vamos sair daqui antes que você fique com febre de novo. Pega ela no colo e sai do mar, ambos estão encharcados. O vestido dela que era branco agora está transparente e colado no corpo, Shigure a abraça forte e a beija.

Finalmente seu sonho havia se tornado real e eterno, finalmente ele podia ter a mulher que ele mais amava nesse mundo em seus braços. Entretanto , mal ele sabia o que o destino ainda os aguardava.

Ainda naquele dia, no final da noite, sob ameaça de aproximação de um tornado, eles decidem voltar para a sede.


	8. Chapter 8 O festival de verão

CAPÍTULO 8: Festival de verão

Nos dias que se seguiram, Shigure vinha visitar Akito todos os dias e passar algumas horas com ela. Muitas vezes Tohru e Yuki também vinham . Os dias de Akito alí na sede eram menos tristes e sombrios agora. Sua saude também havia melhorado e as visitas de Hatori para examiná-la eram raras.

Num piscar de olhos duas semanas se passam e as férias de verão chegam ao fim. Começa mais um ano letivo, mas no ultimo dia, antes do inicio das aulas acontece o tradicional festival de verão como comidas típicas, diversão e queima de fogos de artifício. Todos estão entusiasmados com o festival, menos Akito.

Logo depois do almoço, Shigure adentra a Sede e encontra Akito debruçada na janela brincando com um passaro. Mas ele não pára para falar com ela, adentra a sede e vai direto para o quarto dela, se aproxima e a abraça por traz lhe beijando o pescoço. Ela sai da jenela e o abraça.

- Olá, Akky-san, como vai?

- Bem- sorri

- Que bom, porque hoje nós vamos ao festival de verão. Trouxe até uma coisa que gostaria que usasse- e entrega um embrulho para ela.

- Nani? O que é isso?- curiosa

- Abra

Akito começa a abrir o embrulho, é um Yukata, um quimono japones de verão, lilaz claro com estampas de flores brancas e um cinto branco para amarrar na cintura.

- Gure-san, eu até aceito ir no festival com você, mas não posso usar isso. E se alguem me visse? Poderiam desconfiar.

- Poxa assim me magoa profundamente, fiquei a manhã toda escolhendo um yukata espcial para você e vocesimplesmente me diz que não vai usar?- fazendo drama- Além disso Ri-chan usa roupas de mulher e ninguém fala nada, não vao falar de você se a virem usando um quimono feminino.

Akito não conseue recusar, pega o quimono da mão do Shigure e entra no banheiro, demora cerca de meia hora para que ela saia de lá já vestida com seu yukata.

Shigure olha para ela e sorri- eu estava certo, voce ficou tão bonitinha nesse quimono, mas deixe eu ajeitar o cinto

Ele se aproxima dela e amara ocinto logo abaixo dos seus seios dando um bonito laço atrás

- Pronto, agora podemos ir, você está linda.

Sorri encabulada. Saem do quarto, na porta ela calça os chinelos de madeira e saem. Akito anda pelos jardins da sede morrendo de medo que alguem a veja, vão até a casa de hatori. Shigure pega o carro de hatori , Akito olha assustada.

- Tem certeza que voce pode pegar o carro do Hatori sem pedir? Você sabe dirigir?- pergunta ela preocupada.

- Lógico que eu sei dirigir- diz sorrindo- vamos entre no carro – abrindo a porta para ela.

Akito entra no carro receosa e mal eles saem da sede ela se arrepende de ter entrado no carro. Cerca de 15 minutos depois eles chegam na praça principal da cidade onde vai acontecer o festival. Mal Shigure estaciona o carro ela desce correndo pálid, tonta e extremamente brava com ele.

- Na próxima vez eu venho andando- diz brava e vai indo na frente

Shigure vai atrás dela se divertindo em ve-la brava

Então ela pára diante da entrada do festival e olha vislumbrada ao redor, ele se aproveita para alcançá-la e a abraça.

Em toda a extensão da praça há várias barraquinhas armadas, as barraquinhas estão iluminadas com lanternas feitas de papel. Há várias barraquinhas de comidas típicas japonesa e chinesa, crepe, algodão doce, pipoca, pescaria, tiro ao alvo.

De mãos dadas os dois caminham por entre as barraquinhas até que param diante da de algodão doce. Shigure compra um e entrega para ela. Logo ao lado tem a barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, ela olha com olhinhos brilhantes para os ursinhos de pelúcia enquanto come o algodão doce.

- Parece uma criança- pensa ele- qual você quer Akky-san?

Ela aponta para um urso panda de laço azul amarrado no pescoço. Shigure atira e ganha como prémio o ursinho que Akito escolheu e lhe entrega. Então avista ap longe Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, kagura, Momiji, Hatsuharu e Rin também se divertindo no festival, mas antes que eles se aproximem e vejam os dois, Shigure a puxa pelo braço por um caminho diferente entre as barraquinhas. Agora estão diante da barraca de pescaria. Akito se ajoelha diante da pscina onde estão os peixinhos coloridos e já com a redinha na mão tenta pescar um deles, mas parece não estar obtendo muito sucesso; toda vez que ela coloca a redinha na água os peixinhos fogem dela, Shigure se diverte olhando.

- Gure-san, eles fogem de mim- diz brava

Ele só ri, até que ela se distrai olhando para ele e um peixinho vermelho entra na sua redinha e ela fica toda feliz. Decide que vai pescar mais um, depois de um tempo brigando com os peixinhos ela consegue pegar um laranja. Entao se levanta e sente uma tontura, Shigure a segura.

- Akky-san! O que foi?- pergunta preocupado

- Não foi nda, foi apenas uma tontura- diz ela epando os peixinhos de volta já dentro de um saquinho

- Ela precisa comer alguma coisa- pensa- Akito – diz- vamos guardar as coisas no carro e depois vamos comer algo.

Vão até o carro, guardam as coisas e agora caminham por entre as barraquinhas de comida.

- Gyoza- diz ele animado parado em frente da barraquinha de comida chinesa- vai querer um também, Akky-san?

Mas ela não responde, o cheiro de comida lhe causa enjôo e ela sai correndo. Shigure corre atrás sem entender, ela corre para um local mais calmo da praça e se senta em um banco. Ele se aproxima e senta ao lado dela.

- Akky-san, o que foi?- acariciando o rosto dela, percebe que ela está pálida e sua frio- o que voce tem?

Ela nada responde, se vira para o lado e vomita. Shigure se preocupa, não sabe ao certo o que fazer, apenas a ajuda segurando o cabelo dela, espera que termine e lhe entrega um lenço.

- Está melhor?- pergunta preocupado

- Sim, não se preocupe

- Gomen, não deveria ter dirigido tão depressa- se sentindo culpado

- Não foi isso, foi o cheiro da comida que me causou enjôo

- Você quer que eu lhe traga algo? Quer ir embora?

- Não, já passou, já me sinto melhor, só queria um pouco de água.

Shigure se levanta e volta logo em seguida lhe trazendo uma garrafinha com água. Percebe que ela parece melhor mas aidna se peocupa, entra a água para ela.

- Akky-san, é melhor irmos embora.

- Não, eu já estou bem- sorri- vamos continuar vendo as barraquinhas- se levanta e puxa ele pela mão.

- Certo- sendo puxado – eu prometo que não pasaremos mais pelas bararquinhas de comida.

Assim os dois caminha mais um pouco de mão dadas pelo festival. Até que começa a pipocar no céu os primeiros fogos de artificio anunciando o inico da queima de fogos. Shigure puxa Akito pela mão e jutnos eles vao para uma ponte e de lá Akito observa as barraquinhas iluminadas abaixo e a queima de fogos. Shigure a toma em seus braços e a beija. Não muito distante deles estão Yuki, tohru, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, haru e Rin que também escolheram um local privilegiado para a queima de fogos. Momiji é o primeiro que olha para o lado e vê o casal se beijando, apesar de Shigure estar de costas para elee, Momiji o reconhece, mas não reconhece quem ele está beijando.

- Olha é o Shii-chan ali, vamos falar com ele- diz Momiji todo animado.

Todos olham, Yuki e Tohru congelam ao verem a cena e impedem Momiji de ir ate lah dizendo que Shigure não gostaria de ser incomodado mas todos já olham assustados para o casal.

- Sensei está beijando Akito, o nosso patriarca!- se espanta Haru parecendo não acreditar- Não tenho nada contra esse tipo de relação mas eles podiam ser ao menos discretos, qualquer um podia ver daqui, vou lá falar com eles.

- Não, haru, é melhor deixar eles, amanhaagente conversa com Akito- diz Yuki tentando acalmar todos

Haru desiste ideia de todos sossegam e continuam assistindo à queima de fogos e logo em seguida se retiram. Akito e Shigure ficam alí até que a queima de fogos termina, e entao decidem ir embora. Param diante do carro mas Akito se recusa a entrar.

Shigure ri- Não se preocupe, eu prometo que vou dirigir com mais calma

Ela entra no carro ainda receosa mas cansada adormece na metade do caminho. Cheagndo na sede Shigure a pega no colo e já está na porta da casa quando encontra Hatori com uma cara nada feliz.

- Olá Haa-san – com um sorriso cínico vai entrando na casa e leva Akito para o quarto dela, abre a porta e a coloca deitada no futon e a cobre. Hatori acompanha.

- Shigure, ela está bem?- pergunta Hatori preocupado

- Sim, só dormiu na metade do caminho- resolve omitir o fato dela der passado malno festival.

Saí do quarto e volta logo em seguida com um aquário onde coloca os peixinhos dentro e deixa em cima da mesa do lado do vaso de flores.

Hatori está ajoelhado diante de Akito e parece satisfeito ao ver que ela realmente está bem, se vira para Shigure- Não deveria ter pego meu carro sem permissão, espero que não tenha cometido nenhuma irresponsabilidade- diz Hatori bravo.

- Não se preocupe Haa-san eu não fiz nada de errado e Akito etá bem, mas vamos conversar lá fora para não acordá-la- sorri Shigure

- Não tenho nada mais a dizer, só não pegue mais meu carro- e sai do quarto

Shigure ainda observa um tempo Akito, então coloca o ursinho de pelúcia nos braços dela, beija suavemente seus lábios e sai do quarto, volta para sua casa pensativo.

No dia seguinte, Akito acorda e vê o ursinho de pelúcia em seus braços, olha para o lado e no aquário, na mesinha, os dois peixinhos nadam felizes. Percebe que ainda está usando seu yukata. Levanta-se e começa a se trocar quando alguém bate na porta. É uma das empregadas da casa vindo lhe trazer o café da manhã e um recado. Ela toma seu café com pressa e então se dirige até o salão principal. Lá estão Haru, Rin, Momiji, Kyo, Kagura e Hiro.

- Ohayogozaimas- diz Akito formalmente- ao que devo a honra de suas visitas assim tão cedo? – pergunta ela olhando para todos e sorrindo.

- Ohayo- respondem eles em coro

- Então, o que querem falra comigo com tanta urgência?

- Akito-san, nós te vimos ontem no festival de verão- coemça Haru

Akito congela mas se faz de desentendida- nani?

- Nós vimos você e o Shii-san se beijando na hora dos fogos, sobre a ponte. Apesar de estar escuro e Gure-nii estar de costas para nós, nós vimos o rosto de voces dois. Ninguém aqui tem nada contra esse tipo de relação que vocês têm, mas vocês poderiam ao menos serem discretos e não se beijarem em público e na frente de todo mundo, você é o nosso patriarca e deve se dar ao respeito.

Akito olha com cara de assustada, não sabe o que dizer.

- Mas queremos propor um acordo- continua ele sem ao menos dar tempo para o patriarca o interromper- você tem que prometer a não que não vai mais interferir nas nossas relações seja membro do Juunishi ou não. Porque não é justo voce ter o direito de ser feliz com alguém e nós não. Nós queremos o direito de nos relacionarmos com quem quisermos sem a sua intervenção. Então nós dá sua palavra? Se não, iremos agora contar para toda a familia.

Shigure e Hatori, parados na porta, ouvem em silêncio, Akito se sente encurralada, olha desesperada para Shigure e ele lhe faz sinal para que ela concorde.

- Sim – diz com a voz trêmula – vocês têm a minah palavra- diz sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer ao certo.

Eles se retiram satisfeitos, na porta apenas olham, para Shigure com um olhar reprovador mas não fizem nada.

Shigure adentra o salão e abraça Akito que ainda está sem ação devido ao ocorrido, ela chora.

- E agora, Gure-san? Eles descobriram sobre nós...

- Mas pelo menos não descobriram seu maior segredo, pelo menos não sabem que você é uma garota, poderia ter sido pior.

Akito continuau abraçada com Shigure, sentindo-se muito mal pelo que os Juunishi estão pensando sobre ela.

Hatori olha para Shigure com olhar de reprovação- Mais uma irresponsabilidade sua, expo-la desse jeito, entretanto teria sido realmente pior se eles tivessem descoberto o segredo dela. Agora vocês dois estão nas mãos deles e acho melhor, Akito , você manter sua palavra, não sei como a família, e muito menos sua mãe reagiriam se algo tão delicado se tornasse conhecido por todos. E você, Shigure seja mais responsável- e se retira dali


	9. Chapter 9 Unweel

Nota da Autora: um capítulo meio fraquinho, mas vai dar uma dica do que está acontecendo com a Akito...E eu também tive dificuldades para achar o título, dai conversando com uma amiga via msn, acabei tendo a ideia de usar ' unweel' que é uma musica do Match box 20, e significa "indisposto'

CAPÍTULO 9 – UNWEEL

Alguns dias se passam, já estamos na metade de setembro, a temperatura começa a ficar amena.

Shigure vem visitar Akito e a encontra sentada no parapeito da janela brincando com um pássaro branco, apesar dela estar sorrindo, nota que ela está um tanto quanto pálida. Aproxima-se dela e tem vontade de envolve-la em um abraço, mas não o faz.

- Ohayo, Akito-san, você está bem? Está pálida

- Ohayo, Gure-san, só estou um pouco enjoada.

Ele olha preocupado e leva a mão ao rosto dela, percebe que está fria- De novos esses enjôos? Já em um tempo que está passando mal. Eu vim aqui te chamar para irmãos no lançamento do livro mas não acho uma boa idéia, você não está bem.

- Eu tinha quase me esquecido do lançamento do livro, preciso ir, semana passada eu também estava passando mal e Hatori me impediu de ir no almoço de negócios, como eu vou justificar novamente minha ausência? As pessoas vão começar a falar se o patriarca faltar em mais um compromisso familiar.

- Certo – diz pensativo- vamos então, precisa se arrumar, não pode ir assim

Ela deixa o pássaro voar e juntos vão para seu quarto.

Akito fecha a porta do quarto e começa a se trocar, por momentos esquece Shigure. Ele olha para ela, o corpo dela parece diferente desde a ultima vez que ele a vira nua, quando ela retornou para a sede.

- Akky-san, você.. você… engordou- diz ainda olhando para ela.

Ela olha assustada para ele- nani? Pare de ficar me olhado- e atira o quimono contra ele.

Veste rapidamente uma calça social cinza, amarra uma faixa bem apertada ao redor dos seios para esconde-los, veste uma camisa branca e um paletó por cima. Shigure se desvencilia do quimono e a agarra.

- Shigure, me solte... hum, voce está certo, acho que engordei um pouco mesmo, a calça está apertada na cintura, quase não fecha mais.

Shigure ri e a puxa pelo braço- vamos antes que nos atrasemos mais ainda.

Um dos motoristas já está na porta esperando para leva-los. Akito não parece bem, ela se deita no colo do Shigure e respira fundo.

- Akito-san, quer voltar para casa? Você não parece bem.

- Está tudo bem , só estou um pouco enjoada.

- Certo, avise se for passar mal que peço para o motorista parar o carro- acaricia o rosto dela

- Hai

Chegam a livraria onde ocorrerá o coquetel de lançamento do livro. O local está cheio de pessoas, da família Souma e pessoas importantes da sociedade. Todos comprimentam o patriarca da família Souma ao vê-lo entrar.Mas Akito não parece nada bem, ela está cada vez mais pálida, e sua frio. Shigure percebe e se preocupa, muitos convidados também percebem e o comentário é que o patriarca da família Souma está muito doente. Alguns garçons servem comida e bebida aos convidados.

O barulho das pessoas conversando, o calor e o cheiro de comida deixam Akito tonta e mais enjoada.

- Akito-san, você não está bem, Vamos embora- leva a mão ate o rosto dela, mas ela empurra Shigure e sai correndo para fora, ele a segue . felizmente ninguém lá dentro percebe a saída abrupta do patriarca

- Akito ? – vai até ela e a encontra vomitando do lado de fora. Ajuda ela e assim que ela termina lhe entrega um lenço.

- Sente-se aqui, vou lhe buscar água.

Quando ele volta com a água a encontra sentada num banco de cabeça baixa ainda pálida

- Tome- lhe entrega a água- sente-se melhor?

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e toma a água.

- Vamos embora, não deveríamos ter vindo- pega o celular e liga para o motorista vir busca-los

- Gomen- diz ela- não deveríamos mesmo ter vindo.

- Porque esses enjôos heim? Eles estão freqüentes ultimamente. Já conversou com o Hatori?

- Som, mas ele não me disse nada. Disse que podia ser de algum remédio que tomo. Mas faz tempo que não tenho tomado nenhum remédio.

O motorista chega para leva-los de volta para a sede. Mais uma vez Akito se deita no colo do Shigure. Ele brinca com os cabelos dela equanto a olha preocupado com os sintomas dela e com o fato de, apesar dela estar passando mal com freqüência, ela ter engordado.

- Não, não pode ser – pensa- Hatori me mataria se for o que estou pensando.

Chegam na sede, Shigure vai procurar Hatori enquanto Akito, em seu quarto, se troca. Ela tira a calça que aperta sua cintura e a faixa dos seios, veste seu quimono e se deita. Quando Shigure chega , sem Hatori, pois não conseguiu encontra-lo, encontra Akito dormindo.


	10. Chapter 10 Surpresa Inesperada

CAPITULO 10: SURPRESA INDESPERDA

Nos dias que se seguem Akito continua se sentindo bastante indisposta o que preocupa Hatori e Shigure. No final de setembro Shigure vai visitar Akito e a encontra desmaiada nos jardins. Leva Akito para dentro e pede para que uma das empregadas da casa chame por Hatori.

No momento em que Shigure a coloca na cama ela recupera os sentidos, mas está pálida, sua frio e se queixa de enjôos. Hatori, que a muito tempo desconfia desses sintomas, aproveita a oportunidade para lhe fazer um exame mais especifico e minucioso. Ele fecha a porta do quarto permitindo apenas que Shigure permaneça ali, abre o quimono de Akito e apalpa seu ventre com cuidado, parece saber exatamente o que procura, de repente ele paralisa por alguns instantes, fecha a roupa dela, abre sua maleta de médico, retira uma seringa e um vidro e colhe um pouco de sangue, suas mãos tremem, sai do quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Akito e Shigure se entreolham sem entender nada. Cerca de 1 hora depois Hatori retorna, traz um papel na mão, seu semblante parece preocupado, ele entra no quarto e bate a porta atrás de si acordando Akito que dormia. Shigure olha assustado também, fazia muito tempo que ele não via Hatori fora de si dessa maneira.

- Hatori, aconteceu alguma coisa?- pergunta Shigure receoso

- Aconteceu que essa garota está grávida- diz jogando o papel com o resultado do exame em cima da cama.

Akito e Shigure se entreolham sem palavras, lágrimas caem dos olhos dela.

- Como isso pôde ter acontecido, Shigure? – continua Hatori- mesmo após eu ter lhe alertado de que ela não poderia ficar grávida. Ela tem a saúde frágil, carregar uma criança em seu ventre enfraqueceria mais ainda seu corpo, sem contar que ela poderia vir a morrer no parto.

Akito se levanta correndo e sai do quarto. Com medo de que ela possa fazer alguma coisa, Shigure e Hatori vão atrás dela e a encontram no salão principal da sede da família ajoelhada chorando.

- Akito- diz Hatori aproximando-se - desculpe-me por ter falado com você daquele jeito,eu perdi o controle

Shigure também se aproxima, ajoelha-se ao lado dela e a abraça forte.

- E agora, o que faço?- pergunta entre lágrimas

- Bem, pode ter uma solução, não é a mais certa, mas creio que seja nossa única chance. Um aborto, você ainda está no começo da gravidez e um aborto é possível. Abortos são ilegais, mas no seu caso, em que sua saúde poderá debilitar-se com a gravidez, é indicado. Eu conheço algumas ervas que misturadas podem provocar um aborto em menos de 6 horas. É um assunto delicado, sugiro que converse com Shigure e decidam o que fazer.

- Eu quero as ervas – diz ela sem nem pensar

- Tem certeza? Você e Shigure nem conversaram

- É isso mesmo que eu quero, o corpo é meu , sou eu quem decido, pelo menos dessa vez eu tenho o poder de decidir, pelo menos dessa vez alguém me perguntou alguma coisa

- E você Shigure, é isso o que você quer?

- Eu não vou contrariar Akito – diz ele

Então Hatori se levanta e vai até sua casa, não demora muito para que retorne trazendo uma xícara contendo o tal chá com as ervas que ele falou. Akito continua parada no mesmo lugar olhando para o chão, Shigure, de pé, olha para fora. Hatori entrega o chá para Akito, ela não se move, apenas olha para a xícara, até que dá um tapa na mão de Hatori fazendo com que a xícara voe longe.

- Eu não quero!- grita ela

- Entendo que você esteja confusa e com medo- diz calmamente Hatori- pense mais um pouco então, depois eu lhe preparo outro chá.

- Não, não estou confusa, só que não terei coragem de fazer isso. Eu já machuquei muita gente, já fiz mal para muita gente, mas não teria coragem de fazer mal para essa criança inocente que eu carrego em meu ventre. Eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida como nos dias em que eu vivi na casa de Shigure, e essa criança é fruto dessa época. Já que eu tenho mesmo que morrer, já que assim foi decidido, que minha morte não seja em vão, que minha morte seja para deixar uma parte minha nesse mundo. Eu quero ter essa criança, e se vocês não me apoiarem eu fujo daqui e tenho essa criança sozinha.

Shigure a abraça e acaricia seu ventre- Eu estou com você e com nosso filho.

- Eu também, vou cuidar de você e dessa criança durante toda a gravidez e farei de tudo para que você e essa criança sobrevivam ao parto e que você possa segurar em seus braços o seu filho. Agora devo te lembrar que você e Shigure são amaldiçoados, é se vocês tiverem um filho amaldiçoado? As chances disso acontecerem são maiores do que se apenas um de vocês fosse amaldiçoado.

- Certo, também não se esqueça que seu segredo não poderá mais ser mantido, você não conseguirá esconder sua gravidez por muito tempo, então comece a pensar em uma maneira de revelar para todos sua verdadeira identidade, eu te aconselho a revelar seu segredo na festa do final de ano onde todos estarão reunidos e você já estará por volta do quinto mês, e também, se quiser ter uma gravidez saudável, terá que me obedecer.

- Certo – ela o olha

Hatori sai dali deixando Akito e Shigure juntos. Akito, ainda abraçada a Shigure parece pensativa. Ele leva a mão ao ventre dela.

- Não se preocupe, estarei com vocês para o que precisar. Jamais se passou pela minha cabeça que um dia eu me tornaria pai, principalmente por causa da maldição , e se fosse para eu ter um filho, seria com você e eu sabia que isso não poderia acontecer. Entretanto, eu me sinto feliz com o que aconteceu, eu me sinto feliz em poder ter um filho da mulher que eu amo.

Akito não diz nada, continua em silencio. Jamais pesou que um dia poderia ser mãe. Mas e o seu segredo, agora ela teria que contar para toda a família que é uma garota e que mentiu para todo mundo esse tempo, como aquela mulher irá reagir, como a família irá reagir? Também tinha medo do que poderia acontecer daqui para frente, e se perdesse a criança, e se viesse mesmo a morrer no parto, queria ao menos poder segurar nem que fosse por uma vez seu filho em seus braços, pois já amava aquela criança que carregava em seu ventre e nem sabia. Sempre soube que nasceu para morrer, mas agora que isso está perto de acontecer esta com medo.

- Estou com medo- diz depois de um tempo.

- Não se preocupe, estou com você ao seu lado- e a abraça- precisamos resolver nossa situação, Akky-san, agora precisamos nos casar, nem que seja escondido, nosso filho merece ter uma família,vamos dar para ele a família que nunca tivemos. Vamos ser para ele os pais que nunca fomos.

- Eu estou confusa, Shigure, confusa

Para de abraça-la e olha fundo nos seus olhos negros- por acaso se arrepende da sua decisão? Se quiser eu posso chamar o Hatori e ele te prepara outro chá.

- Não, não estou arrependida , não mudei de idéia, eu vou ter essa criança, eu já a amo, mas estou com medo de ser mãe, medo de morrer, medo de como a família vai reagir e principalmente você sabe quem..

- Bem, eu te aconselho a contar só na festa de ano novo mesmo. Tente esconder o máximo que puder das pessoas que te cercam para que eles não descubram antes da hora. E na hora que você for contar eu estarei ao seu lado te apoiando e, bem, Ren não irá lhe fazer nenhum mal.

- Estou confusa, uma parte minha queria poder pegar minhas coisas e fugir para sua casa onde tem vida e eu posso me sentir livre. Mas sei que não posso, meu lugar é aqui, queria muito que você voltasse a morar aqui comigo na sede, no meu quarto, eu me sinto sozinha aqui- desabafa ela- mas não tenho direito de te pedir isso.

- Porque não? Eu sou o pai do seu filho. Eu também estou confuso. Queria te pegar agora e te levar para morar na minha casa onde sei que você seria mais feliz. , mas agora não posso te tirar daqui, sua gravidez é de risco, aqui você tem empregados, motorista e o Hatori por perto para te socorrer quando precisar. Já na minha casa até Hatori chegar lá pode ser tarde, você tem que ficar aqui para o bem dessa criança. E, bem, se você me aceitar eu volto para cá, eu trago minhas coisas e fico aqui morando com vocês. Se antes eu me preocupava com você, agora eu me preocupo mais, eu quero saber se você está se cuidando , se está seguindo as ordens do Hatori, se está se alimentando... vou conversar direito com o Yuki, Kyo e Tohru para acertar as coisas na minha casa.

Akito sorri e o abraça forte.

NO final da tarde Shigure volta para sua casa e chama Yuki e Tohru para conversarem.

- Bom, eu tenho uma coisa importante para comunicar.

Todos olham atentos

- Eu decidi voltar a morar na sede

- E nós? Eu não quero voltar para lá- diz Yuki- E Tohru, onde ela irá morar? O que vai ser da nossa casa? Porque decidiu isso?

- Por isso vim aqui conversar com vocês. Vocês podem continuar morando aqui se quiserem, Kyo também vai voltar a morar aqui. Esse lugar será o meu refugio, não gostaria de me desfazer daqui, pelo menos uma vez por semana virei para cá- sorri

- Mas porque essa decisão repentina em se mudar para a sede?

- Por enquanto ainda é segredo, nem todos estão sabendo, mas muito em breve Akito terá que revelar o segredo dela para todos.

- Porque? –pergunta Tohru- Foi porque nos vimos vocês no festival?

- Não, Akito está grávida- diz sério.

- grávida ! – repetem os dois- que legal!- diz Tohru animada

- Sim, de dois meses, mas a gravidez dela é de risco- ainda sério

- Porque? – pergunta Tohru

- Por causa da maldição o corpo dela é mais frágil. Hatori acha que o corpo dela não aguentara os 9 meses de gravidez e muito menos o parto. Ela e a criança correm risco de vida, mesmo assim ela optou por levar a gravidez adiante. Então eu estou voltando para a sede porque quero estar ao lado dela e do meu filho. Quero fazer tudo que for possível por eles. Quero cuidar deles. Saber se Akito está se cuidando, se está repousando, se está seguindo as ordens do Hatori, se está se alimentando direito.

- Entendi, eu, eu posso ir visita-la? - pergunta Tohru

- sim, vamos comigo amanha quando eu for levar minhas coisas para lá.

- E porque vocês não pode vir morar aqui? –pergunta Yuki

- Porque o lugar dela é na sede, lá ela tem empregados,motorista, o Hatori por perto. Qualquer coisa que acontecer será mais fácil socorre-la.

- E como ela vai contar para toda a família?- pergunta Tohru

- Bom, decidimos que será no final do ano, na festa de ano novo. Decidimos que vamos esconder o máximo que pudermos.

- Estou feliz por vocês- diz Tohru sorridente- vai dar tudo certo

No dia seguinte Shigure retorna para a sede logo sedo levando suas coisas. Para que ninguém desconfie o suposto quarto do Shigure ficrá ao lado do quarto da Akito, mas ele só irá usar esse quarto como seu escritório onde ficará seus livros e seu computador pois suas roupas e demais pertences ficarão no quarto da Akito, onde eles dormirão juntos.

Chegam na sede e encontram Akito em uma sala semi-deitada em uma cadeira reclinável repousando. Apesar de parecer melancólica sorri ao ver Shigure entrando acompanhado de Tohru e Yuki . Shigure se aproxima dela e lha dá um beijo suave nos lábios.

- Como está se sentindo, Akky-san?- pergunta ele

- Estou bem- sorri e percebe que Tohru e Yuki também vieram- Ohayo Tohru e Yuki

- Ohayo, Akito-san- respondem eles.

- Eles vieram te visitar, Akito, eu contei para eles a novidade- diz Shigure sorrindo

Tohru se aproxima de Akito- parabéns pelo bebê! – e a abraça- Não se procupe, vai dar tudo certo

Akito começa a chorar. Yuki apenas observa. Percebendo que seria interessante deixar as duas sozinhas conversando, Yuki e Shigure saem da sala e quando retornam cerca de 1 hora depois encontram as duas garotas conversando animadas como se fossem duas irmãs


	11. Chapter 11 O sonho

CAPÍTULO 11: O SONHO

Alguns dias após Shigure ter se mudado para a Sede, ele e Akito dormem abraçados após um momento de aparente calmaria. O sol pálido de outono brilha lá fora anunciando mais um dia que começa.

Uma garota sem-transparente adentra o quarto onde os dois ainda dormem abraçados. A garota tem cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros lembrando muito Akito quando criança. A garotinha se aproxima dos dois e acaricia o rosto deles sorrindo.

- Mamãe, papai, muito em breve nos encontraremos- sorri e desaparece deixando uma fragrância delicada de rosas no ar.

Akito acorda de repente chorando. Shigure também acorda com lagrimas nos olhos, aparentemente os dois compartilharam do mesmo sonho. Shigure a abraça em silencio, ainda choram abraçados por um tempo até que ele a olha e enxuga suas lágrimas.

- Akky-san, você também compartilhou do mesmo sonho?- pergunta emocionado ainda

- Sim, eu vi nossa filha, ela estava aqui, ainda consigo sentir o cheiro de flores que está no ar – diz emocionada- ela é linda, agora sei que carrego uma garota em meu ventre.

- Eu também a vi

Abraça Akito bem apertado e então nota sangue nos lençóis e nas vestes dela. Tenta não deixar que ela perceba. Levanta-se correndo

- Akky-san eu já volto- e sai correndo em busca do Hatori

Akito não entendo a principio o que aconteceu, mas então vê as manchas de sangue e começa a chorar. Quando Shigure retorna com Hatori eles a encontram chorando desesperada. Ele a examina preocupado enquanto Shigure tenta acalma-la também.

- akito-san, fique calma- diz ele.

Hatori tenta contar o sangramento que não é muito mas preocupa ele. Depois de um tempo o sangramento parece diminuir. Ele apalpa o ventre dela e coloca o estetoscópio, parece um pouco mais aliviado. O sangramento em fim parou e parece estar tudo bem com o bebe.

- Akito-san, não se preocupa, está tudo bem – diz acariciando o rosto dela- mas vou precisar leva-la para o hospital para fazermos uns exames de rotina.

- Mas se está tudo bem porque tenho que ir para o hospital?- pergunta ela mais calma.

- Porque seria interessante fazer um ultra-som para acompanhar o desenvolvimento do seu bebê. Até agora não fizemos nenhum ultra-som. Quero aproveitar e fazer alguns exames de sangue também. Não se preocupe, são só exames de rotina- diz com uma expressão tranqüila.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça, então Shigure a pega no colo e os dois a levam para o hospital.

No hospital, o medico de plantação também examina Akito. Ela não teve mais sangramento. Eles fazem um ultra-som e colhem um pouco de sangue. O ultra som e os exames confirmam que tudo está bem. Akito permanece algumas horas em observação no hospital ainda, mas por não ter mais apresentado nenhum sinal de sangramento ela é liberada para ir para casa, mas deverá permanecer alguns dias em repouso absoluto.

Akito sorri aliviada, fecha os olhos e ainda se lembra do rosto de sua filha.

Permanece por uma semana em repouso sendo vigiada diretamente por Hatori que vem examina-la com freqüência e Shigure que não sai do lado dela um minuto se quer.

Nota da autora: esse capitulo é curtinho, mas é só para fazer uma revelação. ele foi totalmetn baseado no capitulo em que Kureno, Shigure, Ayame e Hatori sonham com Akito. Achei que seria legal a filha da Akito aparecer diante dos pais


	12. Chapter 12 You can still be free

Capítulo 12; You can still be free

Se preparem,fãs do Kureno, ele aparece nesse capítulo e o titulo do capítulo é em homenagem a ele, uma música do Savaga Garden que fala de liberdade.

You can still be free ( voce pode ser livre)

If time will set you free ( se o tempo te libertar)

Keep moving way of high ( continue se movendo em direção ao alto)

You see the light ( você vê a luz)

It shines forever ( brilha para sempre)

Sail through the crimson skies ( viaje pelo seu carmesim)

The purest light ( a luz pura)

The light that sets you free ( a luz que te liberta)

If time will set you free ( se o tempo te libertar)

Cerca de 3 semanas depois, Shigure acorda Akito logo cedo dizendo que tem uma surpresa e a leva para sua casa. Lá Tohru já está esperando Akito toda sorridente e a leva para seu quarto.

Akito não entende o que esta acontecendo.

- Vamos Akito, Shigure pediu para eu ajuda-la a se apronar.

- Pára que?- com cara de confusa

Tohru ri- Pelo jeito Shigure quis te fazer uma surpresa, olhe para a coma.

Então Akito olha para a cama e la esta um belo traje feminino de casamento- Isso, isso, é um traje de casamento? – sorri ainda confusa

Tohru se diverte- Parece que ele planejou tudo isso se você, mas deixe-me ajuda-la ou iremos nos atrasar.

Tohru ajuda Akito a se arrumar, primeiro ela toma um banho com pétalas de flores e depois começa a se vestir. Tohru olha para o corpo nu de Akito, ela é magra e portanto seu ventre já está um pouco visível.

- Como vocês estão? - pergunta

- Estamos bem agora- sorri

Akito termina de se vestir e as duas garotas descem. Na sala Shigure as espera e sorri ao ver Akito bela trajando o quimono de casamento que ele escolheu. Por baixo ela veste um quimono branco justo no corpo e longo, feito de seda, por cima ela tem veste um outro quimono de manga curta e também longo, esse quimono é rosa envelhecido e estampado com flores brancas, camélias. Na cintura, um cinto largo que vai de baixo dos seios ate a cintura, amarra o quimono. O cinto é amarado na frente e é de cor branca. Ela calça meias e chinelos de madeira. No cabelo tem um bonito arranjo com flores.

Shigure usa um quimono preto de seda.

Hatori espera os noivos na porta do carro. Tohru e Yuki também vão.

Chegam na porta do templo budista.lá Ayame já os aguarda trajando um belo sobretudo vermelho real, ele recepciona a todos com um sorriso. Shigure, de mãos dadas com Akito, sobem as escadarias do templo, os outros os seguem. Adentram o templo. Hatori e Ayame serão as testemunhas. O monge, vestido a caráter , reza uma missa seguindo os conceitos e tradições budistas. Na ausência do pai e da mãe dos noivos, Hatori e Ayame se dirigem ao altar e batem duas palmas diante da imagem sagrada que ali se encontra. Ocorrem mais duas orações e então todos devem beber um gole de saquê. A cerimônia se encerra.

Os noivos são os primeiros a saírem do templo; Yuki, Tohru, Hatori e Ayame os acompanham. Na porta do templo Akito e Shigure se deparam com Kureno e Arisa que acabaram de subir as escadarias. Fazia 6 meses que Kureno havia se afastado de Akito e decidido lutar pelo seu amor. No inicio, como era de se esperar, Akito tinha reagido mal mas depois, ela e Shigure tinham se acertado e ela deixara de se preocupar com ele, eles se viam pouco por decisão dele em achar que somente assim ela conseguiria esquece-lo pro completo e ser feliz. E parece que ele estava certo , ela parecia ter encontrado sua felicidade nos braços do homem que ela sempre amou.

Kureno se surpreende ao ver uma Akito toda sorridente saindo do templo de mãos dadas com Shigure e vestida de noiva.

Apesar de saber que não a amava como mulher, ele não deixara de pensar nela nesse tempo, e se perguntava se Shigure a estava tratando bem, mas não se arrependia de ter ajudado os dois a ficarem juntos. Queria vê-la para se certificar de que tudo estava bem, mas não sabia se era certo, não sabia como Akito iria recebe-la. Mas parece que o momento dos dois se reencontrarem finalmente havia chegado.

Akito e Kureno se olham longamente, há um silêncio no ar. Todos estão apreensivos.

- Akito-san- começa Kureno- eu precisava falar com voce parece que esse momento chegou e terá que ser aqui diante de todos. Nesse tempo em que nos afastamos eu não parei de pensar em você- se aproxima dela e leva a mão ao rosto dela.

Arisa e Shigure olham tristes achando que os dois estão tendo uma recaída

- Você está linda, sabia? Vejo que você mudou nos últimos meses e isso me deixa feliz, saber que você está pronta. Eu te amo, não do jeito que achava que te amava, eu te amo como um irmão mais velho e isso nunca vai mudar, eu quero o seu bem e a sua felicidade. Durante todo esse tempo eu quis tanto te procurar, queria saber se você estava bem, se sua saúde estava bem, queria saber se fiz certo em te deixar, se Shigure estava cuidando bem de você.- olha para Shigure que se mantem em silêncio assim como os outros, volta a olhar para Akito.- Hoje eu vejo que fiz bem em te deixar, você já está pronta, não precisa mais de mim ao seu lado. Eu cumpri minha promessa que só te deixaria quando estivesse pronta e vejo que está- sorri e olha para ela, olha para seus olhos, seu rosto, seu corpo e a abraça apertado – Akky-san, você está diferente , tem algo diferente em você- solta ela e a olha atentamente- suas feições estão mais serenas, você está mais feminina, mais mulher, hum, e você engordou- leva a mão ate a cintura dela e a olha meio assustado- por acaso não andou se descuidando e está grávida, está?

- Sim – responde ela- de 3 meses

Kureno sorri – eu sabia que vocês estava diferente, já está um pouco visível, você sempre foi magrinha. Agora entendo o porque do casamento e sem segredo pelo jeito.

Shigure se aproxima e coloca a mão no ombro da Akito- sim, nós queremos dar para nossa filha uma família de verdade,a família que nunca tivemos

- Você está cuidando bem dela?- pergunta Kureno preocupado

- Claro que estou, apenas olhe para ela e confirme- responde ele.

Kureno sorri satisfeito e pega na mão da Arisa- Akito , essa é Uotani Arisa, como você já deveria saber, estamos juntos e nos amamos, mas eu queria apresenta-la para você e quero sua aceitação. Você é o patriarca da nossa família e e te devo obediência. Ela é amiga da Tohru e sabe do segredo da nossa família, eu lhe contei porque confio nela. Então, você abençoa nossa união?

Akito se aproxima de Kureno, olha nos olhos dele e acaricia seu rosto, abraça ele com lágrimas nos olhos- eu sei que fiz você sofrer, eu te prendi ao meu lado e confundi meus sentimentos, eu também te amo, mas como a um irmão, oniichan, sou grata por tudo que fez por mim, você me fez mulher. Hoje estou pronta para caminhar sozinha. Eu estou com alguém que eu amo, alguém que eu sempre amei e espero um filho desse alguém. Como eu poderia impedir qualquer pessoa de ser feliz? Eu abençôo a união de vocês, oniichan, você está livre.

Kureno desfaz o abraço, leva a mão ao rosto dela e olha no fundo de seus olhos- Arigato, saiba que terá seu oniichan sempre que precisar, eu não vou te abandonar. Parabéns pelo casamento e pelo bebê.

Hatori, Ayame, Tohru e Yuki apenas observam ainda em silencio.

- Muito bem, agora que tudo está resolvido vamos para minha casa- sugere Shigure- para comemorar a nossa união, você e Arisa também podem ir.

Após a insistência de Akito e Tohru, os dois decidem-se por ir também. Kureno está de carro, então Arisa, Yuki e Tohru vão co mele. Shigure, Akito e Ayame vão no carro do Hatori. Todos estão em silêncio. Minutos depois todos chegam na casa do Shigure.

Tohru ajudada por Arisa e Akito que também insiste em ajudar, preparam o almoço. Na sala os garotos conversam.

- Então Shigure, como realmente está Akito?- pergunta Kureno- como está a saúde dela com a gravidez? Ela esta realmente bem?

- Mais ou menos. A gravidez dela é de risco- responde ele meio triste

- Como assim?- pergunta Kureno.

- O problema está na maldição- começa Hatori- a saúde dela é frágil e a gravidez a enfraquece mais ainda. Ela ainda corre risco de um aborto- diz triste- e se ela passar do quarto mês de gravidez, ainda há o risco dela morrer no parto, não sei se ela resiste ao parto, tenho medo de perdê-la.

Todos têm um olhar triste.

- Mas ela parece tão bem, está corada, feliz, com vida- indaga Kureno- obviamente ela não sabe, certo?

- Sabe. E ela está bem graças aos cuidados que estamos tendo. Ela está fazendo bastante repouso, tomando vitaminas e a saúde dela está melhor do que imaginávamos, mas o risco existe.

- Hatori, mas se a gravidez dela é de risco, porque está deixando ela levar adiante?- pergunta Ayame

- Eu oferecia a ela a opção do aborto quando descobrimos da gravidez, apesar de ir contra os meus princípios, mas ela não aceitou, ela quis levar a gravidez adiante mesmo sabendo que poderia morrer e eu prometi fazer tudo que me fosse possível para que ela e a criança sobrevivam.

- E quanto ao segredo perante a família?- continua Ayame

- Ela não conseguirá mais esconder da família, logo ela não conseguirá mais esconder a gravidez. Isso ainda é um segredo, mas ate o final do ano aconselhei-a a revelar para todos na festa de ano novo. Não sei como a família vai reagir, mas conto com vocês para lhe dar todo o apoio pois sei que sera uma situação complicada.

- estaremos ao lado dela- respondem Yuki, Ayame e Hatori.

Todos parecem meio tristes quando as garotas aparecem na sala avisando que o almoço será servido. Apesar disso, todos procuram esquecer a conversa de momentos antes e o clima fica mais alegre e tranquilo. Todos comem animados. No final do almoço todos brindam aos noivos com saquê, mas dessa vez Hatori aconselha Akito a não beber.

Depois do almoço as garotas lavam a louça na cozinha, mas dessa vez elas não deixam Akito ajudar alegando que ela precisa descansar um pouco, então ela se acomoda em uma almofada. Ayame que ficara sabendo da gravidez somente hoje e estava um pouco espantado com a noticia ainda, se aproxima e se senta ao lado dela.

- Como está se sentindo, Akito-san? Como está sua gravidez?- pergunta ele- eu não sabia, fiquei sabendo agora. Parabéns pelo bebê. Estranhei Shigure ter voltado de repente para a sede e ter me pedido para confeccionar um belo traje de casamento – ri- você está usando um maravilhoso traje de casamento feito com essas mãos.

Akito ri- eu estou bem- responde

- Tem certeza? Não me convenceu- diz se lembrando das palavras de Hatori- você se descuidou ou planejou mesmo essa gravidez? Você podia ter ficado grávida?

- Foi um acidente, eu não estava tomando remédio naquela época, eu não poderia ter ficado grávida por causa da maldição, por causa da minha saúde frágil. Minha gravidez é de risco – diz um pouco triste.

- e mesmo assim Hatori está deixando você levar essa gravidez adiante?

- Sim, por decisão minha, eu não me importo tanto assim em morrer, eu simplesmente não iria conseguir destruir essa vida que carrego dentro do meu ventre, eu já amo minha filha, ela precisa nascer, ela tem algo muito importante para fazer nesse mundo, eu sinto isso.

- Entendo – com um olhar raramente serio- então carrega uma garota em seu ventre? – sorri- já consigo imagina-la usando vestidos , laços de fitas no cabelo, você não vai inventar de cria-la como garoto, vai?

- Não- sorri - ela será uma garota de verdade, ela apareceu para mim e para Shigure em sonho.

Ayame se lembra de quando eles sonharam com Akito antes dela nascer, em como algumas coisas se repetem- os boatos são verdadeiros, Akito-san, você mudou, você está diferente, e sinto que a causa disso não é só o Shigure e essa gravidez, sinto que a Tohru também ajudou. Quando fiquei sabendo que você e Yuki moraram sob o mesmo teto por 1 mês e que ele nem se deixou abater, e que vocês ate se entenderam, eu custei a acreditar. Mas agora descobrir que você esta grávida, para mim é demais.

- Por acaso duvidas?

- Não, já é visível, você engordou, mas o que será do seu segredo? Não conseguirá esconder por muito tempo – leva a mão ate o ventre dela.

- Eu sei, planejo contar pra a família na festa de ano novo.

- e está preparada?

- Não, estou com medo de como todos vão reagir

Abraça ela- estarei com você.

Shigure se aproxima- ora ora, nem bem me casei e já está roubando minha mulher.

- Não se preocupe, só estou fazendo companhia para a digníssima dama. Você me traiu, Shigure, você me trocou pelo nosso patriarca , agora serei obrigada a declarar todo o meu amor pelo meu digníssimo irmao

Yuki que vinha entrando na sala volta correndo para a cozinha.

Ayame se levanta e vai atrás- ora ora, meu querido e adorado irmão , porque foge de mim?

Akito e Shigure riem. O restante da tarde segue animada. Até que um a um todos vão embora, sobrando só na casa os noivos e Yuki e Tohru. Akito e Shigure decidem passar a noite ali. Shigure leva Akito para o seu quarto para que ela descanse um pouco. Coloca ela na sua cama e a acomoda e se acomoda ao lado dela, beija suavemente seus lábios e acaricia seus cabelos.

- Gostou da surpresa? Agora nossa filha poderá ter uma família de verdade

- sim- sorri e abraça ele apertado.

Ele sente o corpo dela quente, tão próximo ao seu, tem vontade despí-la e agarra-la, mas fica em duvida devido ao estado dela. Akito o abraça mais apertado e ele não consegue mais se segurar e começa a desamarrar lentamente o cinto que prende o quimono dela.

- Akky-san, está tudo bem para você? Eu me preocupo com o seu estado, se você não quiser, não fazemos nada.

Akito não responde, começa a soltar o cinto do quimono dele enquanto o beija. Shigure entende isso como um sim e começa a despi-la lentamente enquanto acaricia seu corpo. Shigure também se despe, e nus fazem amor mais uma vez e terminam por adormecer abraçados.


	13. Chapter 13 Reflexões

Presentinho de Páscoa, hj vou postar 2 capítulos seguidos.. espero que gostem... e se preparam para o que virá...

Capítulo 13- Reflexões.

Finalmente chega o outono e os dias estão cada vez mais frios. Shigure tem estado sempre ao lado de Akito cuidando para que ela tenha uma gravidez saudável.

Hatori também vem cuidando dela com dedicação e, apesar da sua saúde frágil , ela vem tendo uma gravidez tranqüila e saudável.

Yuki e Tohru vinham sempre vê-la de final de semana e as duas garotas as vezes passavam horas juntas com se fossem duas amigas de longa data. Akito realmente se sente acolhida, protegida diante das palavras gentis e do sorriso daquela estranha. Kureno e Ayame também apareciam na sede com freqüência para se certificarem que Akito estava bem, Ayame sempre a privilegiava com seus maravilhosos e únicos chás além de fazer questão de lembrar que ele cuidaria pessoalmente das roupas da criança e passava horas descrevendo os belos vestidos que iria fazer.

Akito por sua vez, parece ter finalmente deixado de viver em função da maldição e passara a cuidar de sua vida, tudo o que ela mais desejava era sobreviver ao parto para poder segurar sua filha em seus braços. Mas então ela voltava a ficar melancólica novamente se lembrando que poderia vir a morrer no parto, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos quase involuntariamente e as vezes ela se desesperava. Sempre soube que iria morrer jovem, sempre soube que nasceu para se sacrificar pelo Juunishi, mas agora que sua morte estava próxima não queria morrer, queria viver pelo bem dessa criança , queria poder vê-la crescer, queria poder finalmente formar uma família ao lado de Shigure e de sua filha, Akari. Queria também pode ter outros filhos com o homem que ela ama.

Por toda a sede ouviam-se rumores de que Hatori e Kana haviam reatado seu relacionamento após 3 anos e ela pudera confirmar que era verdade com seus próprios olhos pois varias vezes estava nos jardins ou sentada na janela quando via os dois passarem de mãos dadas. Seus olhos se enxiam de lagrimas ao se lembrar da dor que causara a eles. Apesar das memórias de Kana terem sido apagadas, apesar de 3 anos terem se passado , eles estavam juntos novamente. Queria poder pedir desculpas aos dois, mas seu orgulho ainda a impedia.

O mesmo sentimento a dominava quando ela via algum dos Juunish passando feliz diante dela, queria poder pedir desculpas para cada um dos que feriu, sentia que precisava do perdão deles para poder se sentir em paz.

Apesar dos Juunishi sentirem que Akito estava diferente, que algo tinha mudado , eles ainda mantinham uma certa distancia do patriarca e apenas cumpriam as visitas de rotina. Akito pouco se importava com isso, ela só queria viver seus últimos dias da melhor forma possível.

Tinha decidido por estudar, já que quase não havia estudado, aprendera apenas a ler e a escrever. Nunca tivera chance de ir para uma escola, mas agora decidira estudar, contratando um professor da família mesmo para vir lhe dar aulas regularmente ali na Sede. Decidira que se tivesse a chance de sobreviver iria cuidar pessoalmente da administração do patrimônio da família e da sua herança. Iria de uma vez por todas ser um patriarca de verdade e não assumir só um papel representativo enquanto outros lhe faziam o serviço que caberia a ela.

Os dias passavam rápido e o final do ano se aproximava. Se aproximava o dia de revelar o seu segredo para a família 'como eles iriam reagir?' Provavelmente mau e ela se sentia amedrontada. Também não sabia como os Juunishi iriam reagir, mas que mais lhe preocupava era Ren, ela com certeza não iria reagir nada bem. ' o que eu faço? Queria poder fugir daqui'

Mas seus dias não eram só de tristeza e preocupação. Ela se sentia feliz em ver sua filha crescendo saudável dentro de seu ventre, ficava parte do tempo repousando enquanto aproveitava para estudar, ou então passeando pelos jardins com Shigure. Normalmente ela deixava a parte da manha para repousar e estudar e de tarde para cuidar dos assuntos da família pois aos poucos começava a assumir o comando da administração da família.

Akari já era uma criança muito amada desde o ventre da mãe, Akito com freqüência, sozinha no seu quarto, acariciava seu ventre enquanto conversava com sua filha. Shigure, muitas vezes também estava junto dela e conversava com sua filha também ou contava histórias para ela. Muitas vezes ele se surpreendia com a capacidade de Akito em amar aquela criança, em se apegar aquela vida que poderia lhe levar a morte. Muitas vezes ele se surpreendia em como, sem ter um amor de mãe como referencia conseguia amar sua filha. E dia após dia, pedia a Deus que Akito pudesse viver, para que ela pudesse sobreviver ao parto e para que eles 3 juntos pudessem formar uma família de verdade, sentia-se triste também ao se lembrar que devido a sua maldição não poderia abraçar sua filha, mas só o fato de poder vê-la viva e feliz e poder ver Akito viva e feliz já bastava para ele. Desde a noite do casamento nunca mais tinham feito amor, mas muitas vezes acabam por dormir nus abraçados e Akari podia sentir o amor que unia seus pais.

Faltando 10 dias para o Ano Novo, Akito finalmente tem a chance de conversar com Kana e Hatori. Descobre que Kana recuperara suas memórias e estava disposta a lutar por seu amor por Hatori. Mas dessa vez Akito não iria impedir a união deles. Agora ela era feliz e não tinha o direito de impedir a felicidade dos outros. Sentira-se profundamente aliviada ao saber que Kana não lhe guardava mágoas.

Nota da Autora: mais sobre Kana e Hatori na fic 'fashbacks'


	14. Chapter 14 Ren

Capítulo 14: Ren

Falavam apenas alguns dias para o ano novo . Akito agora está entrando no quinto mês de gravidez, apesar de ser magra e de não ter ganhado tanto peso com a gravidez seu ventre já é visível mesmo por traz dos seus quimonos largos.

Ela estava sentada na janela de um dos salões da sede olhando a neve que começa a cair lá fora, está um pouco melancólica pensando em como a família ira reagir diante de sua revelação, leva as mãos ao ventre. Mas não se arrepende da decisão que tomou, sorri.

Então percebe que alguém adentra a sala, olha para os lados e ali, parada diante dela está Ren, sua mãe. Tira rápido as mãos do ventre e se levanta, assustada.

- Ora, ora , o que minha filha faz sozinha aqui? Sinto que me esconde algo- olha para ao olhos da Akito e então abaixa seu olhar em direção ao ventre dela.

Akito está usando um quimono branco largo, o cinto está frouxamente amarrado na cintura e por cima ela tem uma manta colorida, ao perceber que a mãe está olhando para seu ventre fecha a manta procurando esconder seu corpo.

- O que faz aqui? O que você quer? – pergunta Akito irritada.

Ren ri ao ver Akito desesperada tentando esconder algo- ora vim ver os preparativos para a festas do ano novo- se aproxima e olha de novo nos olhos da filha- também ouvi dizer que você andou doente, mas não é o que parece, você parece bem, até demais, está corada, te um brilho diferente no olhar, engordou... tem certeza de que não me esconde nada?

- Saia daqui e me deixe em paz- dia Akito se descontrolando.

Ora ora, quanta grosseria. Eu só quero o seu bem- olha novamente para o corpo dela- você é a Kami (Deus), não deveria andar tão relaxada , veja só seu estado- pega no cinto do quimono dela que estava frouxamente amarrado e tenta apertar mas não consegue devido à barriga, olha assustada confirmando suas suspeitas.

Akito paraliza sem ação pois sabe que ela descobriu seu segredo antes da hora.

- Então é isso que esconde de mim- desamarra com raiva o cinto dela fazendo com que o quimono dela se abre e revele seu ventre, leva a mão ate o ventre dela.

Akito sente um arrepio, uma energia ruim vindo do toque daquela mulher, como se já tivesse sentido isso antes.

- Então é isso, de quem é a criança que carrega em seu ventre? É do Shigure? Do Kureno? Ou de algum outro com quem andou se deitando? Ou será que nem você sabe quem é o pai? Vamos responda.

Akito se sentindo humilhada dá um tapa no rosto dela.

Ren assustada agarra com força o braço da Akito- como se atreve a levantar a mão contra sua própria mãe, eu que te coloquei no mundo, você vive graças a mim. O que vai ser do nosso segredo agora?- apertando ainda mais fote o braço dela- Responda garota, quem é o pai? O que pensa fazer da sua vida agora?

- Sou eu- diz Shigure entrando na sala- largue ela.

Ren larga Akito empurranod a garota para longe que cai de joelhos e olha assustada para Shigure- Ora ora, como tem certeza que ela não andou se deitando com nenhum outro?- olha de triumfo, olha para Akito de joelhos chorando se sentindo humilhada

- Porque Akito só tem a mim e essa criança foi concebida quando ela estava na minha casa no meio do ano- se aproxima de Akito, se ajoelha ao lado dela e a abraça- não sei preocupe, estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, amarra o cinto do quimono dela.

Ren se aproxima dos dois- então a culpa disso tudo é sua, você arruinou nosso segredo, mas eu não vou permitir que essa criança , nem que vocês fiquem juntos, nem que eu tenha que matar os 3 – tira uma faca de dentro das vestes e aponta para o ventre de Akito.

A garota apavorada desmaia nos braços do Shigure enquanto Ren se diverte e sai triunfante. Shigure grita por socorro, alguns empregados da casa aparecem e ao verem o patriarca desmaiado correm a chamar por Hatori. A mais velha das empregadas se aproxima de Akito e Shigure.

- Foi a Ren de nov, não foi?- pergunta ela

Shigure confirma com a cabeça enquanto tenta acordar Akito.

A empregada leva a mão ao ventre dela – a criança está agitada também, isso não é bom, vamos levá-la para o quarto, aposto como ela descobriu da gravidez.

Shigure confirma enquanto leva Akito para o quarto enquanto que a empregada vai apressar a vinda do Hatori, instantes depois ela volta trazendo Hatori. Akito já recuperara os sentidos. A empregada fecha a porta para garantir que ninguém entrará no quarto enquanto Hatori a examina, ela é a única das empregadas da casa que tem contato direto com Akito por cuidar dela praticamente desde que ela nasceu, obviamente sabendo do segredo dele e agora sabendo da gravidez tem ajudado os outros a cuidarem de Akito.

Hatori examina Akito preocupado que a queda e a pressão psicológica possam prejudicar a gravidez. Mas Akito e a criança estão bem, mesmo assim ele insiste em leva-la para o hospital para fazer alguns exames só para se certificar de que realmente tudo está bem.

No hospital Hatori aproveita pra fazer um ultra-som e confirma para Akito que ela realmente está esperando uma garota e Akito se emociona ao ouvir o coração de sua filha batendo.


	15. Chapter 15 O banquete de ano Novo

CAPÍTUO 15- O banquete de ano novo

Nota da Autora: Agora a coisa vai começar a ficar boa, espero que gostem dos barracos que virão.

É dia 31 de dezembro, toda a familia se prepara para a festa de ano novo. . Familiares que moram nas mais variadas cidades chegam a todo instante, pois esse é o evento onde toda a familia Souma se reune.

O salão principal da Sede está enfeitado para a entrada do ano da serpente. Muitos familiares já estão prsentes no salão.

Ayame desfila pelo salão falando alto e chamando atenção de todos usando um quimono vermelho, rindo e falando alto.

Akito, por sua vez, ainda está trancada em seu quarto, Hatori e Shigure estão com ela. Tentam acalmá-la, pois ela se recusa a ir para a festa de ano Novo e chora.

Shigure a abraça- Não tenha medo, nós estaremos com você, mas você terá de enfrentar a familia. Não há como esconder. As pessoas já olham desconfiadas, sua mãe já sabe.

- Akito- diz Hatori acariciando o rosto dela- procure ficar calma ou fará mal ao bebê. Tome esse chpa e vamos, já passa das 9 horas e todos a aguardam para o inicio das festividades.

Akito toma o chá e se levanta, ajeita o quimono, enxuga as lágrimas. Por baixo está usando um quimono de seda branco com flores azuis, na cintura tem um cinto largo também azul, na tentativa em vão de esconder sua gravidez de 5 meses. Por cima ela usa um quimono um pouco mais folgado, azul celeste. Ela não amarra o cinto do quimono de cima mas o fecha na frente. Como não há mais nada a esconder, ela e Shigure vão para o salão de mãos dadas. Shigure está usando um quimono preto com detalhes emdourado na gola. Hatori sai do quarto logo atras deles e também usa um quimono escuro mas mais enfeitado que o do Shigure, apresentando detalhes dourados na mangas e na gola e um cinto dourado largo amarrado na cintura., ele encontra Kana no corredor e vão juntos para o salão.

A chegada do patriarca causa alvoroço na família. As pessoas comentam sobre a aparência e sobre sua saúde, e , principalmente, que o patriarca da familia está mudado.

Akito pára diante de todos, Shigure está ao lado dela , coloca a mão no ombro dela lhe dando coforto e apoio. Próximo deles estão Hatori e Kana e um pouco mais distantes Uo, Kureno, Tohru e Yuki. Ayame está do outro lado do salão. Emfim, todos que já sabem do segredo estão em locais estratégicos do salão para lhe apoiarem nesse momento dificil.

- boa noite a todos- começa ela tentando manter a voz firme – Sejam todos bem vindos á Sede da familia Souma- respira fundo- antes da dar por iniciado as festiividades tenho algumas revelaçoes a fazer.

Todos olham em silêncio.

Por intantes ela tem vontade de sair correndo dali, mas respira fundo e recomeça- a primeira revelação é que eu e Shigure estamos juntos e nos casamos em segredo – e mostra a aliança na mão esquerda

Os membros do Juunishi se entreolham como se já soubessem da noticia mas permanecem em silencio.

O múrmurio começa no salão- Quer dizer que vocês dois são...?- perguntam alguns.

Akito respira fundo se recuperando e pede silêncio- Também tenhjo que dizer que sou uma garota- retira o quimono azul ficando só com o quimono branco de baixo- e...e-eu estou esperando um filho do Shigure- respira fundo e olha esperando a ração de todos.

Um silêncio domina o salão, as pessoas olham chocadas para Akito e para o ventre dela vizível por traz do quimono. Não resta mais dúvida de que ela é uma garota e muito menos que está grávida.

- Isso não é verdade- diz Ren em tom vingativo- nós queremos mais provas-diz se aproximando de Akito e rapidamente puxa o cinto do quimono dela e o arraca o quimono dela deixando-a semi-nua na frente da família. – viram ele é uma garota e está grávida, ela nos enaganou por todo esse tempo, ela mentiu, não pode mais ser o nosso patriarca, ela deve ser banida da familia.

- Mas ela é seu filho, quer dizer, sua filha, voce é tao culpada quanto ela – começam alguns- voces duas são iguais

E então a confusão está armada.

Akito com lagrimas recolhe os quimonos do chão e sai correndo dali. Hatori e Shigure vão atrás dela. Yuki e Tohru também se decidem por ir atrás dela. Ayame e Kureno também pensam em ir atrás mas pensam que ajudarão mais se tentarem acalmar os familiares e é isso que decidem fazer.

Shigure e Hatori encontram Akito ajoelhada no chã em um salão vazio vestindo só o quimono azul ainda aberto, ela chora.

Shigure se aproxima e a abraça. Hatori também se aproxima dela e começa a examiná-la. Tohru entra logo em seguida trazendo um copo de água enquanto Yuki espera na porta.

- Akito-san procure se acalmar- diz Hatori- pode fazer mal ao bebê. Tohru fiquei com ela e tente acalmá-la, eu e Shigure vamos tentar resolver as coisas co a familia. Quando faltar pouco para a meia noite, leve-a para o salão onde ocorrerá o banquete dos 12, lembre-se que ela tem que ir

- sim – diz ela.

Shigure beija suavemente os labios da Akito e vai com Hatori e Kana que estava na porta também. Yuki adentra o salão preocupado.

Akito se deita no colo da Tohru enquanto a garota acaricia seus cabelos tentando acalmá-la. Akito ainda chora. Yuki se aproxima lentamente e se ajoelha proximo da Tohsu. Observa Akito em silêncio, apesar de tudo o que ela lhe fez sofrer, ele jamsi desejou que ela sofresse em troca e mutio menos que fosse tão humilhada diante da familia toda. Movido pelo momento e por pena, ele leva a mão até o ventre dela, sente uma energia forte, poderosa que emana daquela criança, seus olhos se enxem de lágrimas, então observa ao lado de Akito uma garota de uns 5 anos, translucida,que acarecia com suas pequenas maozinhas os cabelos da Akito. A garota lembra muito Akito criança mas ele não sabe ao certo se aquela é a filha que veio acalmar a mãe ou se é a própria Akito criança que consola Akito mulher.

Aos poucos Akito vai se acalmando e em fim ela para de chorar, Yuki olha para Tohru e a garota tem lágrimas nos olhos emocionada, parece ter tido a mesma visão que ele.

Enquanto isso, no salão, chegam Shigure, Hatori e Kana. Kureno e Ayame estavam tentando em vão acalmar os animos de todos.

- Shigure, como Akito está?- pergunta Kureno preocupado

- Ela vai ficar bem, Tohru está com ela

- Pensamos em ir atrás de vocês mas achamos que seriamos de maior utilidade aqui- diz Ayame com um semblante sério que ate causa espanto aos outros, pois raremente ele é visto assim

- Sim- responde Hatori- mas na hora do banquete dos 12 precisaremos de vocês ao lado dela

- mas vamos manter o banquete? Mesmoa nas atuais circuntâncias- indaga Kureno.

- sim, principalmente na atual situação. Akito precisa sentir que têm pessoas ao lado dela- diz Hatori- vou aproveitar e falar com os outros.

Entao se aproxima dos outros Juunishi , Kazuma e Kyo que também estão por perto.

- Muito bem- começa ele olhando para todos- apesar de tudo o que aconteceu e do que Akito fez para vocês, você tem que ir no banquete dos Juunishi. Akito precisa de vocês apoiando ela nesse momento tão delicado.

- Nós iamos mesmo que não tivesse vindo falar conosco- diz Momiji

Ninguém mais se manifesta, eles parecem aidna estarem digerindo o que acabaram de ver.

Enquanto isso um conselho de familia para decidir o destino de Akito e Ren é realizado por Shigure e Hatori.

Os outros Juunishi se dirigem para o salão do banquete, todos no mairo silencio mórbido.

Aproxima-se da meia noite.

- Akito-san- diz Tohru acariciando o rosto dela- é quase meia noite, eu vou te ajudar a se arrumar para o banquete.

Akito senta e enxuga as lagrimas- Yuki traga o Kyo para o banquete

Yuki e Tohru olham para ela sem entender, mas Yuki obedece, vai em direção ao salão busca Kyo e depois vão para o salão onde ocorrerá o banquete.

Akito abraça Tohru- Arigato por tudo de bom que fez por mim- e entao começa a se arrumar para o banquete

Kana adentra o salão trazenod um chá para Akito e querndo saber como ela está.

Akito toma o chá e, após se recompor abraças as duas garotas ainda fragilizada e se dirige ate o salao secreto. Pára diante da porta, respira fundo e decide entrar. Todos os membros, com exceção do Shigure e Hatroi e incluindo o Kyo, estão alí

Ao verem Akito entrando no salão majestosa e imponente como a figura de um Deus ( apesar dela se sentir fraca e vulnerável por dentro) faz com que todos se ajoelhem diante dela. Que se sente um pouco aliviada ao ver todos ali e ao perceber que seu pai tinha razão, que a ligação entre eles era especial e indestrutivel.

Ela dá as boas vindas a todos um por um, entrento, muitas vezes sua voz falha e ela fraqueja, é evidente que ela ainda está muito abalada com tudo o que aconteceu e pela primeira vez demonstra fraqueza diante deles, revelando sua verdadeira essência.

Então a lenda é relembrada e recontada. Akito também lê uma oração budista e todos rezam juntos.

Muitas vezes os olhares curiosos caem diretamente sobre o ventre dela, mas nenhum deles a olha nos olhos, eles se mantém de cabeça baixa. Ela por muitas vezes se sente embarassada diante dele e se seguira para não chorar.

Apesar de o ambiente na sala ser tranquilo e de acolhimento, todos parecem preocupados com ela, principalmente Kureno e Ayame.

Terminadas as orações, inicia-se o banquete propriamente dito, todos se servem de chá e comidas tipicas que são servidas. Todos comem em silêncio, Akito praticamente não come nda.

Após o banquete será as danças do representante do ano que se inicia, e do ano que acaba. Estamos saindo do ano do dragão e entrando no ano da serpete. Hatori, o representante do ano do dragão, deveria apresentar sua dança para saudar o ano que se encerra, mas como ele está ausente, ele só é lembrado. Estamos entrando no ano da Serpente, e Ayame, o representante da serpente deverá apresentar sua dança para saudar o ano que se inicia.

Dessa forma, Ayame trajando um lindo quimono vermelho com detalhes em dourado, dança de forma imponente e majestosa diante dos outros Juunishi e do Deus, provocando o sorriso de todos.

Apesar de demonstrar alegria, ele se mantém preocupado com o estado de Akito, mas sente-se um pouco aliviado ao passar diante dela dançando e arrancar um sorriso, ainda que triste.

Termina a dança, rezam juntos mais uma oração e então todos se despedem de Akito e saem em silêncio.

Kureno e Ayame ainda permanecem na sala, Kureno leva a mão até o ventre dela- Akito san, você está bem?- pergunta preocupado

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça mas volta a chorar.

- Akito-san, não fique assim, nós estamos ao seu lado- diz Ayame acariciando os cabelos dela.

Shigure e Hatori adentram a sala

- Como foram as coisas por aqui?- pergunta Hatori com um ar cansado.

Akito abraça Shigure.

- Aqui ocorreu tudo bem, nenhum problema, mas ela ainda muito fragilizada com tudo o que aconteceu- diz Kureno preocupado.

- Entendo, mas felizmente tudo foi resolvido- dia Hatori- Akito, eles concordaram em que voce continue a ser o patriarca da nossa família e que sua filha terá o direito de herdar o seu patrimônio. Eles reconhecem o seu casamento com Shigure como legal, apesar de ter sido em segredo e também aceitaram pedir desculpas pessoalmente para você. Ah, e decidiram que Ren deveria ser banida da sede, ela vai morar em uma propriedade dos Soumas mas longe daqui. Venha comigo agora.

Dessa forma Akito colta para o salão de mãos dadas com Shigure, ela não tem coragem de olhar para as pessoas, sente-se constrangida diante de todos.

As pessoas que mais a agrdiram lhe pedem desculpa. Apesar de ainda estar se sentindo fragilizada com o que aconteceu, não consegue sentir raiva daquelas pessoas, aceita as desculpas e se retira do salão.

A festa irá continuar até o sol nascer, mas Akito não faz a mínima questão de participar da festa e nem Shigure, que não se sente bem mas não deixa Akito perceber para não preocupá-la. Vão para o quarto, akito senta no futon pensativa, Shigure a abraça.

- Shigure, você está com febre- colocando a mão no rosto dele- vou chamar Hatori.

- Não, Akito-san, não precisa, estou bem, não vamos preocupar Hatori- abraça ela- vamos descansar um pouco para podermos ver o primeiro sol do Ano novo nascer.

Akito se deita um pouco para descansar e acaba adoremecendo. Shigure não dorme, fica sentado ao lado dela preocupado com tudo o que aconteceu. Não se sente bem, percebe que a febre aumentara, estava se sentindo um pouco tonto também. Acaricia o rosto dela e se preocupa ao perceber que elaq também tem febre. Levanta-se para ir chamar por Hatori, mas sente uma forte dor no peito, sua visão escurece e ele cai de joelhos. A dor é intensa mas dura apenas alguns instantes, entao desaparece e sua visão volta ao normal. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele se sente sozinho, a maldição se fora e ele estava livre, lágrimas de alegria caiam de seus olhos. Entao ele tem sua atençao voltada novamente para Akito que agora está sentada na cama aidna um pouco ofegante e também com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele a abraça.

- Shigure, sua maldição, você se livrou dela, não foi?

- Sim, Akky-san!- diz ele feliz, mas então percebe o que acabou de dizer- Gomen, Akky-san, foi egoismo meu estar feliz por ter me livrado da maldição. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou te abandonar, prometo que vou achar uma solução para a sua maldição, vou te libertar- abraça ela apertado

Olha pela janela e percebe as pessoas se movimentando em direção ao jardim. Ajuda ela a se levantar

- Vamos, parece que o sol já vai nascer.

Saem para o jardim, mas vão para um local mais reservado, um pouco mais distante da familia. Sentam em um banco abraçados enquanto assistem ao primeiro nascer do sol do ano novo. Akito e Shigure fazem cada um o seu pedido, ela acaricia o ventre e pede para que tenha forças para viver para poder ao menos uma vez pegar sua filha nos braços. Shigure leva as mão ao ventr dela, mas seu desejo é outro, que Akito se liberte da maldição.


	16. Chapter 16 Os Juunishi

Capitulo 16: Os Juunishi

'Eles estavam esperando por você, pelo nascimento de uma garota e então eles poderiam te amar. Todo mundo estava esperando.' Akira- Fruits Basket capitulo 115

No dia seguinte logoapós o almoço de ano novo, o qual akito não apareceu alegando estar indispota, os Juunishi a convocaram para uma reunião a qual ela não conseguiu fugir.

Shigure a ajuda a se arrumar e ela se apresenta perante os Juunishi usando um quimono branco florido justo no corpo o que deixa seu ventre à mostra, já que não há mais nada a ser esdondido. Shigure entra junto com ela, todos os Juunishi estão alí e a olham, alguns indignados, outros com olhar de compreensão.

Akito para diante deles e os observa. Sente uma receptividade um pouco diferente da noite anterior, eles a olham direto nos olhos, parecem não sentirem mais medo dela.

- Akito-sama- começa Hatsuharu ainda ajoelhado ao ladodos outros- ontem não dissemos nada porque não queríamos tumultuar mais as coisas e porque voce já tinha sido exposta demais. Mas mais uma vez você não nos enganou, porque não nos disse que era uma garota quando nós te vimos beijando Shigure? Porque nos fez ter uma idéia errada de vocês?

Akito de pé,diante deles se mantém em silêncio.

-Vamos Akito, pretendia nos esconder seu segredo até quando?- grita Rin

- Vamos Akito, responde!- diz Haru se levantando

- Isso, queremos explicações- dizem Momiji, Kagura e Hiro.

Hatori, Kureno, Yuki, Ayame, Kisa e Ritsu não se pronunciam. Kyo apesar de surpreso com o ocorrido ainda parecia extasiado por pela primeira vez ter participado do banquete dos Juunishi e estava pouco se importando com os segredos do patriarca.

Kisa ainda parece confusa e Ritsu não estranha nem se surpreende pois afinal ele é um garoto e já se vestiu de mulher várias vezes, então não se admira Akito ser uma garota e se vestir como um garoto.

Haru olha para o lado e percebe que muitos não se pronunciam, agarra a gola do quimono da Akito.

- Chega disso, queremos explicações. Quem já sabia?- grita

Hatori e Shigure se levantam e puxam Haru que já havia virado 'black'

- Acalme-se Haru. Akito já passou por muito nervoso ontem e ela está grávida, tanto nervoso pode fazer mal a ela e a criança. E se acontecer algo a eles? Tenho certeza que você não quer carregar esse remorso – diz calmamente Hatori

- AKITOOOOOO, A CRIANÇA, SE ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA COM ELAS A CULPA É MINHA, GOMENAZAIIIIIIIIIIIII, VOU PEDIR DESCULPAS AO MUNDO POR EU TER NASCIDO... SE EU NÃO TIVESSE ME VESTIDO DE MULHER AKITO NÃO PRECISARIA SE VESTIR DE GAROTA- grita Ritsu correndo feito desesperado de um lado para o outro.

- Ritsu acalme-se você também. Akito irá explica tudo a vocês, peço que se acalmem e ouçam, depois vocês tiram suas próprias conclusões.

Então Hatori acomoda Akito sentada em uma almofada. Todos a olham esperando explicações. Ela respira fundo e começa . sua voz fraqueja, mais uma vez ela demonstra fraqueza diante deles e em nada se parece com a Akito imponente a quem eles temeram por muito tempo.

- Quando eu nasci, minha mãe decidiu que eu deveria ser criada como uma garoto- começa ela- ela disse ao meu pai que sendo uma garota eu poderia ter problemas em herdar o patrimônio dele. Mas acho que as razões dela eram bem outras. Mas o certo é que ela decidiu e eu tive que aceitar.

- E porque simplesmente aceitou?- pergunta Haru

- Porque provavelmente é uma covarde que não tem coragem de lutar pelo que quer- diz Rin

- E-eu não consegui ir contra as decisões daquela mulher, e não sabia como a familia reagiria se eu abrisse o segredo. Eu estava certa, todo mundo reagiu mal e ninguém mais vai me respeitar agora. Ninguém nunca se preocupou comigo, nunca tive a chance de viver, nunca ninguém me perguntou o que eu queria , eu só tinha que serguir ordens e tradições- lamenta

- Quem sabia do segredo?- pergunta Haru

- Shigure, Kureno, Ayame e Hatori porque viram meu nascimento. Yuki por conta do tempo em que morei na casa do Shigure.

- Eu desconfiava- diz Momiji- do dia que eu perdi a maldição quando acariciei o rosto dela.

- Eu também desconfiava- diz Ritsu- eu era muito novo quando Akito-san nasceu mas conforme fui crescendo comecei a desconfiar. Sabe eu me vestia de mulher, ficou fácil perceber. Além disso eu também a ví no sonho, entretanto não tinha entendido direito o que era esse sonho, mas agora tudo faz sentido para mim.

- O que mias- interrompe Haru – queremos mais explicações.

- Que explicações? Eu já disse tudo o que vocês queriam saber. A escolha não foi minha.

- Mas não pensou duas vezes em se deitar com o sensei e ficar grávida dele, e aposto como se deitou com outros também: Hatori, Ayame, Kureno, Yuki

Akito olha assustada.

- Basta- diz Hatori- Mais respeito com o patriarca

Yuki pega um jarro com água e despeja na cabeça do Haru- Pronto, espero que volte ao normal.

Haru parece se acalmar, mas não Rin.

- Voce nós prejudicou muito- diz ela

- Eu só queria protegê-los do mundo cruel aí fora, mas eu errei, eu estava enganada- admite- e eu deixei vocês em paz nos ultimos meses, vocês não tem mais motivos para reclamar de mim. E eu também quero viver minah vida, assim como vocês, também quero fugir desse lugar, quero poder viver a vida que eu nunca vivi, quero ser tão livre quanto vocês- desabafa- não aguento mais essa maldição, essa maldição que vai me matar , eu sou a mais amaldiçoada de todos vocês. Eu não tinha vida, eu vivia em função de voces e voces nuna se quer tiveram a mínima consideração por mim. Tudo o que eu quero agora é viver minha vida, viver o pouco tempo de vida que ainda me resta- começa a chorar.

Shigure a abraça.

- Acha que nós iremos nos comover com sua lágrimas, e todas as lágrimas que nós derramamos?- explode Rin

- Todos nós sofremos, é bem verdade- começa Momiji- só que ela sofreu tanto quanto nós e nunca nos demos conta disso, todos nós cometemos erros por conta da maldição. Nós até podemos apagar o passado, mas não podemos refazê-lo, o que está feito, está, mas podemos mudar o hoje, e com isso nosso futuro. O que passou não pode ser modificado, por mais que sejam lembranças dolorosas, são importantes, porque todos nossas lembranças são preciosas. Mas se ficarmos só presos ao passado, lembrando das dores , a vida passará diante de nós e a felicidade também. Akito decidiu viver a vida dela, porque não fazemos o mesmo?

Todos ficam em silencio refletindo sobre as palavras dele.

- Bem, mas você não pode fugir, voce ainda é o nosso patriarca e o Deus você tem obrigações para conosco e perante a família- diz Haru mais calmo.

- Os laços que nos unem são imutáveis, não me esquecerei das minhas obrigações, mas não mais viverei em função disso.

Momiji sorri meio triste- Você vai mesmo morrer, Akito-san? Porque isso agora?

- Minha gravidez é de risco, posso morrer no parto por conta da maldição

Todos olham para Hatori e ele confirma as palavras dela.

- Mas eu não me importo mais, só preciso do perdão de vocês para me sentir em paz.

A emoção domina todos os membors do Juunishi e muitos deles tem lágrimas nos olhos.

Momiji se aproxima de Aktio e leva a mão ao ventre dela- Todos nós estamos com voce, com ou sem maldição, e você não vai morrer, não se preocupe- e a abraça.

Após o gesto de Momiji, um a um se aproxima dela e a abraça.,começando por Rin, Haru, Kagura e Hiro que se comoveram com as palavras do Momiji e depois os membros que já sabiam do segredo.

O clima na sala é de emoção, pela primeira vez Akito não é colocada como alguém que está diante deles, mas alguem que faz parte dos 12 Juunishi. Todos acreditam que nosvos tempos estão surgindo, há esperança. Mudanças começam a surgir, parece que a escuridão começa a se dissipar, a neve começa a derreter e a primavera surge, tudo começou no dia em que Tohru, a frágil e delicada flor, adentrou pela primeira vez na casa do Shigure trazendo a luz da primavera no seu sorriso doce e inocente.

Os Juunishi se despedem ela e saem

- Yuki e Kyo fiquem- dia ela- preciso falar com os dois.

Os dois se entreolham meio sem entender, os outros fzem menção de permanecer na sala.

- Somente os dois.

Os outros saem contrariados mas ficam parados na porta esperando.


	17. Chapter 17 Nakakiyo

CAPÍTULO 17- Nakakiyo

Nota da Autora: 'Nakakiyo' significa 'noite longa'. É uma tradição em que recita-se um 'mantra' enquanto se escreve seu sonho em um papel, então dobra-se o papel em forma de barco e coloca-se debaixo do travesseiro na noite de Ano Novo e vai-se dormir e você terá o primeiro novo sonho do ano.

Isso não aparece em 'Fruits Basket', mas eu vi em um outro anime e achei que poderia aproveitar isso nas festividades da família Souma, espero que gostem.

Após Akito ter pedido par que Yuki e Kyo permanecessem na sala, os outros Juunishi saem. Os dois olham para Akito sem entender.

- Yuki, Kyo, ainda se lembram da aposta que fiz com vocês?- começa ela

Os dois se entreolham amedrontados, pois pensaram que estavam diante de uma Akito mudada mas pensam que se enganaram.

- Sim- respondem os dois e se olham com olhar de ódio.

- Mas porque disso agora?- pergunta Yuki- tudo bem que eu continuo odiando esse gato estúpido mas ao menos ele foi aceito entre os 12

- Eu também te odeio sua ratazana- responde Kyo

- Então, eu pedi que vocês permanecessem aqui para conversarmos sobre a aposta. Então Kyo, acha que vai conseguir vencer o Yuki? E você Yuki, acha que finamente perderá para o Kyo?

Eles nada respondem.

Yuki está visivelmente amedrontado, pensou que estava diante de uma nova Akito, ' Ela até me pediu desculpas'- pensa- 'Ela parecia decidida a viver sua vida e a nos deixar em paz. E se eu perder para o Kyo, terei que voltar a morar na sede?

Kyo que estava feliz com a idéia de ser aceito entre os Juunishi também fica amedrontado ' Porque ela me chamou para participar do banquete ontem então? – pergunta para si mesmo- ' E se eu perder? Serei trancafiado?'

- Pois então, se não se esqueceram da promessa, comecem a duelar agora- diz Akito quebrando o silêncio- e cumpram a posta que fizeram comigo, quem sair vitorioso terá a liberdade.

Os dois se olham com olhar de ódio, mas nenhum deles dá o primeiro golpe. Ambos temem por perder.

- O que foi, estão com medo? Será que eu estava certa? Parece que o gato está destinado a sempre perder para o rato, faz parte da maldição, mas estou disposta a esquecer a aposta.

- Então porque pediu que lutássemos?- pergunta Kyo estressado já

- Queria ver se vocês iam conseguir recusar uma luta, e conseguiram, mostra o quanto amadureceram. Muita coisa mudou nos últimos meses. Yuki você está livre para morar onde quiser, mas creio que prefira continuar na antiga casa do Shigure. E quanto a você, Kyo, não será trancafiado e será aceito entre os 12. chegamos no banquete final, e diz a lenda que no banquete final o gato será aceito. É a primeira vez que todos estamos vivos e juntos, os 12 mais o gato,mais o deus. Isso quer dizer que estamos próximos do banquete final, os laços estão enfraquecendo e a maldição está aos poucos afrouxando. Muitos já se livraram da maldição, Hiro, Yuki, Shigure, Kureno, Momiji. E talvez eu não esteja mais com vocês no próximo banquete, talvez o banquete de ontem tenha sido o último- lágrimas começam a cair de seus olhos

Os dois sentem pena dela apesar de tudo que ela os fez sofrer, apesar do quanto já a odiaram e a temeram, sentem uma tristeza ao vê-la chorar e ao perceberem que em breve, talvez, ela não esteja mais com eles. Yuki se aproxima e a abraça.

- Akito-san, não diga isso, você não vai morrer. Pode haver uma esperança e você pode se libertar da maldição também. Hatori pode dar um jeito e te salvar no parto, ele não prometeu isso – acaricia os cabelos dela.

Por vezes ele não acredita no rumo em que as coisas tomaram e nem que está abraçando e consolando Akito. Ela que para eles sempre representou a imponência e a grandiosidade de um deus, não passava de uma garota de 20 anos, frágil, insegura e com medo de morrer.

Kyo por muitas vezes sentira indiferença e até repulsa por ela, mas também se sensibiliza com as lagrimas desesperadas da garota, pega nas frágeis e tremulas mãos dela.

- Akito-san, não queria que fosse assim- começa ele meio sem saber como usar as palavras- eu quis durante toda minha vida ser aceito entre os 12 e agora estou feliz que finalmente fui aceito, mas não quero sua morte, todos nos sofremos e tememos você por muito tempo, mas jamais desejamos a sua morte.

Yuki leva a mão até o ventre dela- procure se acalmar Akito –san, sua filha está agitada e isso certamente não deve fazer bem a ela. Acho que você não deveria se desesperar, apenas viva da melhor forma possível e faça tudo o que puder pela saúde dessa criança, eu posso sentir que ela é especial. Venha, nós te levaremos ate o seu quarto, descanse um pouco.

Yuki lhe entrega um lenço e os dois a ajudam a se levantar. Saem da sala e encontram todos os demais Juunishi parados do lado de fora aguardando respostas.

- Akito- o que houve lá dentro?- pergunta Hatori se aproximando- Aposto como você se exaltou e fico nervosa, vocês brigaram?

- Não, nós só conversamos – diz Yuki- ela está muito fragilisada com tudo o que vêm acontecendo.

- Então, Akito, o que você decidiu sobre o futuro do Yuki e do Kyo?- pergunta Haru

- O mesmo que já vinha acontecendo. Eles, assim como vocês estão livres para viverem suas vidas, só não se esqueçam de suas obrigações para comigo e com a família. Muito em breve não estarei mais entre vocês, mas pelo uma única coisa- tenta se segurar mas volta a chorar novamente- que vocês continuem se mantendo unidos não importa o caminho que decidam seguir. Apesar de se livrarem da maldição, não se esqueçam dos laços que os unem. Também peço que amem e respeitem minha filha como o próximo patriarca, ela herdará todo meu patrimônio e o meu posto de patriarca.

Todos olham com lágrimas nos olhos e prometem.

Akito se retira. Shigure a segue, vão para o quarto. Ele não sabe o que fazer para animá-la, corta-lhe o coração e vê-la sofrendo . Apesar de confiar no Hatori ele teme o pior, ela está tão convicta de que vai morrer que ele no fundo teme que ela esteja pressentindo isso.

Shigure a abraça apertado, como se achasse que seu amor pudesse mantê-la via ao seu lado, disfarça uma lágrima.

- Akky-san, procure se animar. Eu juro que vou encontrar a cura para a sua maldição e não vou deixa-las morrer. Tanta tristeza e tanto sofrimento poderá causar mal á sua filha, Procure se acalmar por ela.

- Você está certo- sorri enxugando as lágrimas- não gostaria que nossa filha nascesse se sentindo culpada pela minha morte. Eu decidi dar a minha vida por ela e gostaria que ela soubesse disso.

Abraça ela- Akari já sabe- sorri- agora descanse um pouco.

Akito descansa por toda a tarde. Ao final da tarde ela se arruma e insiste em ir ao templo fazer suas oferendas como é tradição de toda família budista. Ao anoitecer ela faz questão de ir na cada de cada um da sede para o Nakakiyo. Finalmente ela volta tarde da noite para seu quarto, Shigure a espera, ela está com papeis coloridos na mão e uma caneta, pronta para realizar o Nakakiyo com ele.

Sorri e se ajoelha na cama onde ele a espera – vamos fazer o 'Nakakiyo'?

- Sim, eu estava te esperando, pensei que você me esqueceria,

- Não- sorri- eu começo. ' O sonho da longa noite finalmente despertou. Com o balanço do mar, me acalmando' – canta o mantra enquanto escreve seu sonho no pedaço de papel colorido- Pronto, agora é a sua vez- entrega um outro papel e a caneta para ele

Shigure canta o mantra enquanto escreve o sonho no papel. Então os dois dobram o papel em forma de barco e colocam debaixo do travesseiro. Dormem abraçados.

No dia seguinte, dá-se continuidade as festividades e ela faz questão de conduzi-la pessoalmente apesar de Hatori adverti-la que ela descanse e Shigure ter insistido para conduzir as festividades em seu lugar.

No dia 3, todas as festividades se encerram e os familiares que moram em outras cidades começam a ir embora, e mais uma vez, Akito faz questão de se despedir pessoalmente dos familiares como acontece todos os anos. Entretanto esse ano, tudo parece ter mais vida e mais cor e a sede parece menos sombria.


	18. Chapter 18 Kami Sama

Capítulo 18- Kami-sama

Os meses que se seguem são meses de paz e tranqüilidade . Apesar de tudo estar tranqüilo e de Akito estar tendo uma gravidez tranqüila e sem complicações, Hatori está apreensivo conforme os meses se passam e examina ela com freqüência, ele teme por um parto prematuro. Apesar dela não ter ganhado muito peso com a gravidez, ela se queixa de cansaço com bastante freqüência e passa boa parte do tempo em repouso.

No final de março, ela está no final do sétimo mês. Apesar de não ter ganhado tanto peso a barriga a incomodava com freqüência, mas dessa vez a estava incomodando mais que o normal, ela não arrumava posição para dormir e em tempos bastante expassados ela sentia contrações leves na parte baixa do ventre, mas decide não acordar Shigure, pois não quer preocupa-lo e pensa não ser nada

No dia seguinte Shigure acorda e a encontra sentada na beira da cama, nota que ela está pálida e abatida, fica claro para ele que ela não dormira de noite, aproxima-se dela.

- Akky-san, você está bem?- pergunta preocupado, acaricia o rosto dela

- Estou bem, só estou um pouco cansada- leva a mão até o ventre, parece sentir uma contração um pouco mais forte.

- Akky-san, você está sentindo dores não está? - leva a mão até o ventre dela- porque não me chamou durante a noite? Venha, deite-se enquanto vou buscar o Hatori- pega na mão dela e leva para a cama, mas nesse instante a bolsa estoura encharcando o quimono dela.

Shigure olha preocupado, tenta não se desesperar diante dela, mas sai correndo desesperado atrás de Hatori, toca várias vezes a campainha da casa dele. O próprio Hatori abre a porta.

- Shigure!- olha assustado

- Hatori, é Akito, venha comigo..- desesperado

- Acalme-se, Shigure, o que aconteceu com Akito?- pergunta ele preocupado.

- Akito entrou em trabalho de parto, a bolsa estourou, vamos logo- impaciente

- Sim, ela não entrou no oitavo mês- diz para si mesmo, se preocupa- Kana, prepare tudo no meu consultório que eu já volto.

Sai apressado

- Mas Hatori, não seria melhor levá-la para um hospital? Lá teríamos mais recursos.

- Não, se a bolsa já estourou o parto já deve estar bem adiantado, pode não dar tempo.E também não quero expo-la. Sabe há quanto tempo ela está sentindo contrações?

- Não sei, acordei e ela já estava acordada. Parece não ter dormido de noite

Chegam na casa sede, vão para o quarto onde Akito está. Ela parece estar sentindo dores, a empregada que cuida dela desde criança e que a ouvira passando mal, está com ela. Hatori abre apressadamente o quimono e apalpa o ventre dela, checa as contrações e a dilatação. Akito transpira e está ofegante

- Não temos mais muito tempo, ela já está com uma dilatação quase no ponto para começar o parto, Shigure vista um quimono limpo nela e a leve para o meu consultório que eu vou na frente ver se tudo já está pronto- e sai apressando para ver se Kana já aprontou tudo.

No caminho encontra Tohru e Yuki que tinham vindo visitar Akito

- Ohayo Hatori-san- diz Tohru vendo ele apressado- aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, venha comigo Tohru , preciso da sua ajuda, Akito entrou em trabalho de parto e você vai me ajudar no parto junto com a Kana, Yuki, avise os outros.

E vai indo e direção ao consultório, Tohru vai com ele e Yuki sae para avisar os outros.

Shigure e a emprega ajudam Akito a se trocar e então a levam para o consultório do Hatori, a empregada vai junto dizendo querer ajudar.

Hatori entra em seu consultório e tudo já está preparado, Shigure chega logo em seguida trazendo Akito, ela é acomodada na cama. Hatori, apreensivo a prepara para o parto. Tohru é orientada por Hatori em como ajudar Tohru. Shigure também ficará ao lado de Akito, enquanto Hatori e Kana realizarão o parto e a empregada ajudará Hatori buscando panos e água quente bem como outros instrumentos que ele precisar.

Hatori checa mais uma vez a contração e a dilatação. Akito está ofegante e se queixa de dores cada vez mais intensas, falta muito pouco de dilatação para que Hatori possa começar o parto, então ele mantém Akito deitada ainda. Aplica na região superior da coxa e inferior do ventre uma pomada a base de ervas analgésicas.

- Akito, essa pomada vai aliviar um pouco a dor, mas se por acaso a dor for muito insuportável me avisa que eu te dou algum outro medicamento. Shigure, ajude Akito a se sentar.

Na hora que ela se senta ela sente uma dor forte e aperta a mão do Shigure, Hatori sabe que a criança já está na posição para nascer, checa a dilatação e vê que já chegou ao desejado.

- Tohru, segure Akito pela cintura para que ela se mantenha sentada e você, Shigure ajude-a na respiração e enxugue o suor do rosto dela. Akito toda vez que você sentir ma contração faça força para baixo o màximo que puder. Se sentir- se cansada, pare, respire e recomece.

Enquanto isso os Juunishi se reúnem em uma sala na Sede e aguardam por noticias apreensivos.

Na sala de parto Hatori vai orientando Akito mas ela parecia preocupado ao perceber que ela começava a apresentar sinais de extremo cansaço apenas logo após o parto ter se iniciado. Tohru a segurava pela cintura e a incentivava a ter forças, enquanto Shigure segurava sua mão e lhe enxugava o suor do rosto.

Kana, ao lado de Hatori, acompanhava a evolução do parto enquanto a empregada preparava o local onde a criança seria limpa e examinada. Hatori procurava não se desesperar e pedia a Deus que tudo ocorresse bem, mas não era o que estava acontecendo, ele troca o pano que já está enxarcado de sangue, aparentemente Akito estava perdendo mais sangue do que seria normal perder. Ele olha para ela preocupado e percebe que ela não tem mais forças para seguir adiante.

- Akito, o que você está sentindo?- pergunta

- Não agüento mais Hatori, estou cansada e com falta de ar, estou tonta também.

- Então pare um pouco e descanse, depois recomece- parece preocupado mas não deixa transparecer aos outros, troca novamente os panos sujos de sangue na tentativa de esconder a hemorragia que ela estava tendo. Chega a se arrepender por não tê-la levado para o hospital e tentado uma cesariana apesar dos riscos. A hemorragia aumenta e é vizivel que ela já não tem mais forças para continuar. Esconde uma lágrima que surge em seus olhos, parece que não vai conseguir cumprir sua promessa, parece que não vai conseguir salva-las- eu não posso deixa-las morrer- pensa

Então nota que a cabeça do bebê já está vizivel. Não sabe se fica mais desesperado ou se fica aliviado, Akito está fraca e pode morrer ao dar a luz ou piorar da hemorragia, mas ele tentará salva-la e se não conseguir ao menos tentará salvar a criança e coloca-la ao menos por alguns minutos nos braços de Akito para que ela possa morrer feliz.

- Akito, eu já vi a cabeça da sua filha , quando sentir a próxima contração eu quero quer faça o máximo de força que conseguir, falta pouco agora, logo terá sua filha nos seus braços - tenta se encorajar também

Hatori faz sinal para que Kana ajude Akito também, então Akito busca forças e faz força, o máximo que agüenta, sente uma dor muito forte e aperta a mão do Shigure, grita.

Hatori olha emocionado quase não acreditando, com as mãos tremulas guia a criança e o choro ecoa pela sala. Akito ofegante chora emocionada também.

- Agora pode relaxar Akito- diz Hatori sorrindo- é uma menina- verifica o cordão umbilical e o corta, enrola o bebê em um lençol limpo que a empregada lhe trouxera e entrega a criança para Kana, que por sua vez, coloca a garota nos braços da Akito.

Akito segura a filha nos braços emocionada, Shigure que estava ao lado, acaricia o rostinho da filha também emocionado, Tohru também chora.

Hatori pega mais panos e começa a estancar o sangue enquanto termina o parto. Administra uma medicação para que o útero dela volte ao normal e a hemorragia pare.

- Kana- diz Hatori chamando-a para perto- ligue para a ambulância, Akito está tendo uma hemorragia.

Kana sai correndo para ligar, a hemorragia aumenta de forma que ele não consegue mais controlar,a medicação parece não estar fazendo efeito. Akito, pálida, desmaia. Shigure pega rapidamente sua filha no colo.

-Hatori, Akito.. – ele tem lágrimas nos olhos. Então ele vê Hatori tentando conter a hemorragia, mas já estava complicada.

- Akito..não desista...sua filha vai precisar de você...e todos nós...então por favor...não desista- implora Hatori, que massageia o útero dela na tentativa de diminuir a hemorragia.

Tohru tenta reanimar Akito em vão. Shigure segura a filha no colo enquanto tenta não se desesperar. Os panos não conseguem mais conter a hemorragia, o avental do Hatori já está toda manchado de sangue ele sabe que está perdendo ela, ao menos ele conseguiu salvar a criança que está bem.

- Hatori- diz Kana – eles chegarão em 10 minutos

- Certo, massageie o útero dela para tentarmos conter a hemorragia antes que seja tarde.

Hatori continua tentando controlar a hemorragia enquanto Kana massageia o útero dela.

Nesse instante uma luz branca muito brilhante emana do corpo da Akito e quase ofusca a visão de todos. De seu coração emana uma luz vermelha. Todos são atraídos pela luz, o ambiente é de paz e emociona a todos que tem lagrimas nos olhos. Instantes depois a luz desaparece e todos voltam a si.

Enquanto isso na sala onde os Junishi estão reunidos uma luz branca ofuscante invade a sala e em questão de segundos desaparece também. A maldição tinha desaparecido, todos, até os que já haviam sido libertado também sentem uma energia divina no ar. Lágrimas tomam conta de todos os presentes. Apesar de se sentirem leves e felizes temem que ago tenha acontecido a Akito.

Na sala de parto, assim que a luz desaparece, Hatori volta sua atenção para Akito mas então percebe que a hemorragia havia parado e Akito recuperara os sentidos, ela tem lágrimas nos olhos, sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, todos na sala continuam emocionados também.

- A maldição- começa ela- A maldição se foi- diz emocionada

Shigure a abraça no instante em que a ambulância chega e Kana traz os para-médicos para dentro da sala

Hatori conversa com os médicos enquanto isso. Então Akito e a criança são levadas para o hospital. Shigure e Hatori vão na ambulância, enquanto que Tohru vai dar a noticia para os Juunishi.

Kami-sama havia se livrado da maldição, isso significava que todos os Juunishi por conseqüência também. A maldição da família Souma tinha chegado ao final, nenhuma mãe Souma precisaria mais se preocupar. Por centenas de anos a maldição havia dominado a família, mas finalmente o banquete final tinha chegado e a maldição tinha desaparecido.

Os Juunishi estavam felizes e aliviados em saber que tudo tinha dado certo e que eles estavam livres. Menos Kyo, parece que ele não tinha se libertado, parece que não era o destino do gato se livrar da maldição.


	19. Chapter 19 A libertação final

CAPÍTULO 19: A libertação final

No hospital, Akito e Akari são examinadas e precisam ficar em observação. Akito é levada para o quarto. Fraca e exausta do parto , ela dorme o restante do dia. Shigure não sai do lado dela um instante se quer.

No final da tarde Hatori entra no quarto. Shigure olha para ele preocupado. Akito ainda dorme ligada a um aparelho que mede sua freqüência cardíaca. Ela também toma soro. O médico se aproxima da cama e acaricia o rosto dela.

- Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem, só precisa de repouso. Apesar dela ter perdido uma quantidade razoável de sangue, os exames mostraram que com repouso, alimentação adequada e vitaminas ela irá se recuperas.

- Pensei que eu ia perder a mulher que eu amo- desabafa Shigure- quando eu vi todo aquele sangue, apesar de ter minha filha no colo livre da maldição, eu fui egoísta, eu queria salvar a mulher que eu amo também

- Eu também pensei que iria perde-la antes de Akari nascer quando ela começou a ter hemorragia, depois quando a hemorragia se descontrolou também achei que ia perde-la. Mas ela se livrou da maldição e agora está tudo bem. Akito se mostrou decidida a viver. Ela e sua filha são duas lutadoras.

Shigure olha para Akito e sorri.

- Sua filha também está bem. Vai ficar na UTI neonatal essa noite em observação porque nasceu prematura e precisa ficar em observação, mas se tudo ocorrer bem amanha levo Akito para vê-la.

Akito se mexe na cama.

- Melhor conversarmos lá fora , Akito-san precisa descansar

Assim os dois saem do quarto e vão para a sala de espera ali perto conversar. Hatori ascende um cigarro e oferece outro para Shigure que recusa.

- Não fuma mais?

- Não

- Aposto como Akito te fez parar de fumar.

- Mais ou menos, ela me proibiu de fumar dentro de casa e perto dela por causa da nossa filha e com o tempo fui parando de fumar em definitivo.

Hatori sorri- Você finalmente conseguiu o que queria, finalmente o sonho se tornou realidade. Consegui ter finalmente a mulher que ama.

- Você também tem a mulher que ama

- Sim, parece que inicia uma nova geração na nossa família, uma geração que não conhecerá os sofrimentos que conhecemos. Também serei pai, Kana está grávida.

Shigure o parabeniza- No final tudo acabou bem, fico feliz em poder ter uma família.

Os dois continuam conversando lá fora enquanto a enfermeira entra no quarto para examinar Akito. Verifica os batimentos cardíacos, a pressão, apalpa o ventre dela e verifica se não há mais sinal de hemorragia. Akito acorda assustada e então se dá conta de que está no hospital.

- O que aconteceu? Porque estou aqui? Onde estão todos? – pergunta querendo sentar na cama.

- Fique calma- diz a enfermeira calmamente- Você teve um parto de emergência e foi trazida aqui para ficar em observação. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem agora. Logo o medico vira conversar com você.

- Onde estão Hatori e Shigure?

- Eles estão lá fora conversando, vou chamá-los, mas antes preciso colher um pouco do seu leite para sua filha.

- Onde está minha filha? Como ela está?

- Ela está no berçário, está bem, posso colher o leite?

Akito concorda, a enfermeira a ajuda a se sentar e a orienta como colher o leite. Momentos depois sai do quarto carregando o vidro com o leite recém colhido. Dirige-se aos dois rapazes na sala de espera.

- Com licença, a paciente Akito Souma acordou e chama por vocês.

Os dois agradecem, se levantam e entram no quarto.Akito sorri ao vê-los entrando. Shigure lhe beija suavemente os lábios dela. Hatori checa os aparelhos e apalpa seu ventre.

- Como se sente, Akito?- pergunta ele

- Cansada e com sono, mas aliviada. Porque estou aqui? E Akari, ela está bem?

- Você teve uma hemorragia durante o parto, perdeu um pouco de sangue, mais do que seria normal perder, mas vai ficar bem, você já foi medicada com suplemento de ferro e com uma dieta especial conseguira repor o sangue que perdeu. Sua filha está bem, ela nasceu prematura, precisa ficar na UTI em observação durante essa noite, mas ela está bem. Shigure já a viu. Se vocês duas estiverem bem amanha eu levo você até ela. Agora procure descansar, ficaremos aqui com você.

Se acomoda no sofá e Shigure senta na cadeira ao lado dela.

Já é tarde da noite, Kyo caminha triste e solitário pelos jardins da sede. Com o nascimento da filha da Akito e com a libertação da Kami-sama todos os Juunishi se libertaram da maldição, menos ele. Porque?-se pergunta. A resposta era óbvia, o gato não possuía a proteção do Deus e não poderia se livrar da maldição. Talvez o gato estivesse destinado a morrer com a maldição.

Começa a chover, uma garoa fina, de repente Kyo sente uma dor no peito e cai de joelhos, sua visão escurece. A pulseira que ele sempre carregava no braço arrebenta espalhando as contas feitas de ossos humanos e pintada com sangue humano, por todo o jardim. Ele imediatamente se transforma em um monstro e um cheiro terrível paira no ar. Perde a consciência.

Enquanto isso, no hospital, Akito acorda de repente assustada e ofegante. Os lençóis estão manchados de sangue, ela está tendo outra hemorragia, não tão intensa como a que teve no parto, mas está, chora desesperada. Shigure e Hatori que tinham adormecidos acordam assustados também. Hatori tenta conter a hemorragia enquanto Shigure corre para chamar por socorro. Lodo o medico que a atendeu quando ela chegou no hospital chega para ajudar Hatori. Eles acabam optando por trata-la com um anit-hemorrágico mas que poderá lhe causar efeitos colaterais. Mas pelo menos o sangramento pára. Preocupados eles a levam para que eles possam lhe fazer alguns exames. Shigure parado diante da janela chora em silencio com medo de perder sua esposa.

Cerca de meia hora depois eles retornam trazendo Akito que dorme um pouco pálida ainda. Shigure se aproxima dela e acaricia seus cabelos.

- Como ela esta, Hatori? Porque disso?- pergunta apreensivo

- Não sabemos, ela parecia estar se recuperando bem do parto, os ultra-som que fizemos mostra que está tudo bem com o útero. A perda de sangue não foi significativa e foi bem menos intensa que no parto.ela continuará tomando suplemento com ferro e conseguirá se recuperar, mas decidimos trata-la com um anti-hemorrágico pois se ela tiver mais alguma perda mínima que seja de sangue, sua saúde pode se complicar, entretanto, essa medicação lhe causará alguns efeitos colaterais como febre e enjôos.

Shigure olha para Akito preocupado, puxa a cadeira e se senta ao lado dela, acaricia seu rosto já febril por conta da medicação . Hatori puxa uma outra cadeira e também se senta ao lado dela. Hatori coloca gelo debaixo da cabeça dela para baixar a febre. Eles cuidam dela a noite toda. Como Hatori tinha previsto, ela teve febre a noite toda e acordara varias vezes vomitando. Quando os efeitos colaterais começaram a diminuir amanhecia e ela finalmente conseguira dormir. Hatori e Shigure exaustos também acabam por adormecer sentados na cadeira.

Enquanto isso na sede, Kyo acorda na casa de Kazuma, seu pai adotivo. Kazuma que o tinha encontrado desacordado, nu, nos jardins da sede lhe trouxe para casa. Apesar de estar chovendo e Kyo não estar usando a pulseira, ele estava na sua forma humana, mas suas roupas estavam rasgadas indicando que ele havia se transformado momentos antes. Kazuma sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, ao ver Kyo acordado ele se aproxima e o envolve em um abraço fraternal com lágrimas nos olhos, Kyo também sabia o que havia acontecido, ele finalmente tinha se libertado da maldição, sua vez havia chegado e agora ele estava livre, assim como todos os outros. Lágrimas caiam se seus olhos enquanto ele abraçava seu pai.

Akito também sabia o que havia acontecido, por isso ela passara mal no hospital. Apesar dela já ter se libertado da maldição no momento do nascimento de sua filha e apesar de o gato não ter a proteção do Deus, um ele os unia e esse elo se rompera. Agora todos estavam livres.


	20. Chapter 20 let´s stay together itsumo

Capítulo 20 : Let´s stay together Itsumo ( vamos ficar juntos para sempre)

Nota da autora : O titulo do capítulo surgiu da música ' For fruits basket' tema de abertura do anime, Irei usar a música no capitulo todo.

'**Mesmo que hoje seja doloroso  
Mesmo que ontem feridas foram cicatrizadas  
Quero acreditar que posso abrir meu coração e continuar  
Não posso nascer de novo  
Mas posso mudar meu jeito de ser  
vamos ficar juntos sempre'**

Shigure estava parado diante do janela da Unidade de Terapia Semi intensiva Neonatal do hospital. Sua filha tinha passado bem a noite e tinha saído da UTI, estava agora em uma unidade semi- intensiva apenas para ganhar peso. O rapaz se demorava longos segundos olhando a garota com cabelos negros e olhos escuros, e que em muito lembrava Akito bebê.

Algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, a emoção o dominava, ele tinha conseguido alcançar seus objetivos. Errou muitas vezes, usou Tohru , fez a própria Akito sofrer, mas no final tudo tinha dado certo, agora ele teria aquela afeto para sempre e a promessa tão viva dentro dele 20 anos depois, estava cumprida.

A garota que estava acordada na incubadora parece reconhecer seu pai e mantém os olhos fixos no rapaz de cabelos acinzentados que a observa, sorri afetuosamente para ele que retribui o sorriso. Lembranças do nascimento de Akito, do sonho, dos dias em que ele passava junto dela vêm na sua mente, aquela garota triste e doce do sonho, que se transformou em uma bela mulher, a sua mulher e lhe deu uma família, a família que ele nunca teve, mas que agora irá ter. Irá ser para aquela garota o pai que ele nunca teve.

'**Sorria somente para mim  
Toque-me com esses dedos  
Esse simples desejo é eterno  
Quero coisas para serem simples  
Vamos cruzar os mares dos arrependimentos '  
**

E parece que Akito também estava disposta a ser para Akari a mãe que ela nunca tinha tido, e , apesar de nunca ter tido um amor de mãe, ela parecia estar conseguindo ser uma mãe e amar essa criança como uma mãe deveria ser capaz de amar um filho. Akito, de alguma forma, parecia ter ido buscar esse amor dentro dela

Na metade do dia Akito acorda já bem melhor. Hatori dormia no sofá e Shigure tinha acabado de voltar para o quarto após ter ido ver Akari, ele sorri ao ver que sua esposa acordou.

- Que bom que acordou- acaricia o rosto dela.

- Shigure, a maldição, o Kyo...

- O que ouve Akky-san?- Que maldição?- pergunta sem entender

- Quando eu passei mal ontem, o Kyo se libertou da maldição, ele não tinha se libertado ainda, agora todos estão realmente livres.

Shigure a olha um pouco mais aliviado- não se preocupe, Hatori disse que você está bem agora e que vai se recuperar, nossa filha está linda, acabei de ir vê-la.

Akito sorri. Hatori acorda e sorri satisfeito ao ver que Akito agora está bem.

No final da tarde, como Akito apresentou melhoras, Hatori e o médico que estavam cuidando dela, decidem que levá-la para ver sua filha lhe fará bem. Akito é acomodada em uma cadeira de rodas e levada até a unidade semi-intensiva neonatal. Shgure vai com ela.

Akito se emociona ao ver da janela sua filha tão pequena e tão frágil ligada nos aparelhos

- Não se preocupe- diz Hatori- ela está bem, só está sendo monitorada porque nasceu prematura e precisa ganhar um pouco de peso. Mas logo ela sairá daqui. Quer vê-la mais de perto?

Akito faz que sim, então Hatori a leva para dentro da unidade. Em uma ante-sala os dois vestem roupas especiais. Então Hatori empurra a cadeira de rodas até a incubadora onde Akari está. Akito coloca a mão no vidro e sorri com lágrimas nos olhos. Akari que estava acordada mexendo as mãozinhas e os pezinhos parece reconhecer a mãe, estica a mãozinha em direção a onde está a mão dela como se quizesse tocá-la, sorri.

Hatori e a médica que cuida dos bebês olham emocionados também, bem como Shigure do lado de fora.

- Quer pegá-la?- pergunta a médica,

- Eu posso?- pergunta Akito receosa

- Pode sim, sua filha já está estável, ela está aqui só para ganhar peso.

Então a médica abre a incubadora, pega o bebê tomando cuidado com os aparelhos e coloca nos braços da Akito que segura a filha meia desajeitada ainda. A médica arruma o bebê nos braços dela.

- Não se preocupe, você aprende com o tempo- sorri- você tem leite?

- Sim- responde Akito

- Então pode amamentá-la, eu te ajudo.

Então a médica ajuda Akito a amamentar sua filha pela primeira vez. Akito se sente emocionada e aliviada por tudo ter dado certo e por ela poder ter sua filha em seus braços

Nos dias que se seguem Akito tem se recuperado bem. Ter ido visitar sua filha lhe fez bem e parece ter feito bem a Akari também, tanto que foi permitido que Akito visite e amamente sua filha uma vez por dia.

Uma semana depois, as duas retornam para a sede. Todos os Juunishi estão no salão principal da sede esperando para recepcionar o deus e sua filha. Há lágrimas nos olhos de todos eles, a mesma emoção que os dominou quando viram Akito pela primeira vez, parece dominá-los ao verem Akari pela primeira vez. A mesma energia divina emana daquela criança, a criança que foi responsável pela quebra da maldição, a pequenina e frágil flor que veio trazer alegria e beleza para aquela família que por muito tempo foi amaldiçoada...

'- Shigure, você me ama?

- Eu penso em você mais do que penso em qualquer outra pessoa, isso é definitivamente verdade . Eu amo você Akito"

( Fruits Basket capitulo 101)

Shigure se lembra da flor, e dessas palavras, ditas há muito tempo atrás, mas jamais esquecidas, sorri e entrega uma flor, uma camélia feita de papel para sua pequena filha e sorri

- Foi assim que tudo começou.

'**Eu estava tão feliz  
Quando você sorriu pra mim  
Com um sorriso que contagiava tudo  
A primavera esta chegando  
E a terra ainda esta molhada  
Estava esperando para que as plantas crescessem "  
**

FIM

**Nota da autora:** emoção.. mais uma fic de Fruits Basket chegando ao final. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram. Espero que tenham gostado.

Os últimos capítulos são dedicados á Larissa pela ajuda na parte médica, ela estuda enfermagem e entende mais do que eu disso. Mas mesmo assim, peço desculpas se deixamos passar alguma falha técnica ( não somos o Hatori)

A inspiração para essa fic surgiu de um jogo via orkut e msn e por isso devo agradecer as pessoas que jogaram comigo e me inspiraram: Larissa, Juliana, Camila , Ayame, Kyo, Guilherme, Kazuma e Bia. Cada um de vocês contribuiu para que eu me inspirasse em seus personagens e os colocasse aqui

Procurei buscar referencias no manga sempre que possível. Akito está baseada no capitulo 124, uma Akito mais arrependida, mais frágil e o Gure do capitulo 101, mais arrependido de ter machucado a mulher que ele ama, mais apaixonado.

Peço desculpas aos personagens que apareceram pouco, ma as vezes me faltava inspiração.

Peço desculpas se algumas coisas ficaram um pouco corridas, mas a fic tava ficando gigantesca e eu tive medo de perder o controle das coisas as vezes.

Com isso encerro minha trilogia

quando chega a primavera

flashbacks

I knew I loved you before I met you

As 3 se completam. Talvez um dia eu descubra mais lacunas nas minhas fics e decida escrever algo mais, mas por enquanto é só, a partir de agora me dedicarei a duas novas fic

Kami-sama- que vai contar a infância da Akito

E uma sobre Ayame e Akito ainda em projeto.

Até a próxima

Sayonará


End file.
